la decisión correcta
by SweetRock
Summary: Ranma toma una decisión debido al peligro que representa para otros, lo que cambiara todo entre los prometidos, ¿podrá superar su temor y afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones? ¿habrá tomado la decisión correcta?
1. Chapter 1

RANMA TOMA UNA DECISIÓN DEBIO AL PELIGRO QUE REPRESENTA PARA OTROS, LO QUE CAMBIARA TODO ENTRE LOS PROMETIDOS, ¿PODRÁ SUPERAR SU TEMOR Y AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACCIONES? ¿HABRA TOMADO LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA?

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE CONOCEN ME PERTENECEN.

**LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

**-"**_**Ya no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que decírselo ahora, ya no puedo estar así, hoy estuvo a punto de …, si no hubiera sido por Ryoga que distrajo a Shun por un momento fue que lo pude vencer, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estaba ahí?, no quiero ni pensarlo. Esto me hizo ver el tiempo que he desperdiciado, no puedo seguir arriesgando su vida, no por mí"**_**.** – el Joven de ojos azules y trenza se dirigía al cuarto de su prometida, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella, se detiene frente a la puerta mira fijamente el patito con su nombre escrito y toca.

Una joven de cabellos azules abre la puerta y sonríe – **Ranma, pasa** – se hace un lado y él entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, al voltear ve que ella ya está sentada en su cama, la observa bien y nota que aun se le ven las marcas en su cuello de la fuerza que utilizo Shun –_ "__**no, no quiero pensar en eso ahora".- **_al verlo tan pensativo se preocupa y le pregunta que sucede.

-**tengo algo importante que decirte.**

**-¿sucede algo malo?- ** Pero Ranma no se mueve del lugar en el que esta, se le ve muy serio algo extraño en él. –**Ranma me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa? –**se pone de pie, se acerca a él y le toca el hombro, esto parece despertarlo de sus pensamientos, al sentir el roce se aleja de ella. **–¿Ranma?**

**\- yo… **\- la peliazul lo miraba con atención y nerviosismo en los ojos, intenta volver a acercarse pero él se vuelve un paso- **Akane…. Quiero….quiero decirte que, quiero terminar el compromiso. **

-**¿Qué? – "**_**no puedo creer lo que dijo, si apenas hace unos días nosotros…"- **_**¿Qué dijiste?**

**-lo que escuchaste, quiero terminar el compromiso, ya no quiero que seas mi prometida, todo eso es absurdo la única razón de que exista es por nuestros padres. **– aunque decía todo muy serio no veía a Akane a los ojos, no podía enfrentarla.

**-Ranma, no, no puedes hacer eso, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué? –** no podía creer lo que él decía si hace unos días prácticamente se declararon, y ahora esto, ¿Qué paso? **– si es por lo que paso hoy con Shun, si entrenaras conmigo, esto no sucedería - **pero él no la veía, tenia los brazos a los costados apretando fuertemente sus puños, lo que iba a decir le dolería a él también.

-** es precisamente por eso…que… quiero terminar el compromiso, aunque entrenaras nunca estarías cerca de mi nivel, no puedes compararte a mí ni nunca lo harás, siempre que tengo algún enemigo, o duelo tengo que salvarte, siempre estas en mi camino, **

**\- yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, Ranma, ¿porque no me dejas ayudarte? – **los ojos de Akane estaban llenos de lágrimas, que sorprendentemente no habían caído aún.

-** ¡porque me estorbas!, ¿Qué no lo puedes entender?, este compromiso se terminó, siempre tengo que estar pendiente de ti, no puedo hacer eso todo el tiempo; es desgastante… - **Akane estaba en shock, jamás creyó que él le pudiera decir algo así., en cambio Ranma estaba tratando de aguantar y mostrar sus expresiones serias, apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que le temblaban los brazos. – **estoy cansado de eso, no puedo estar con alguien que no es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

**\- eres… Eres un mentiroso! –**se acerca a él y lo empuja con sus puños – **¿Y todo lo que me dijiste hace unos días fue mentira?! Mirame! – **lo vuelve a empujar –**si todo fue mentira mírame a los ojos y dimelo!- ** por suerte en esos momentos no había nadie en casa que pudiera escuchar la discusión de los jóvenes.

Unos segundos que parecieron horas pasaron, hasta que Ranma por fin alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Akane. **– Lo que te dije fue mentira, creí que podía llegar a sentir algo por ti, todo fue por el compromiso, pero ya no puedo seguir asi… perd… -**antes de que pudiera terminar Akane le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteo la cara al muchacho.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que sentía, bajando la mirada al piso; – ** No… no te atrevas a pedir perdón –**dijo con una voz tan grave y seria que ni parecía suya –** si…. Si es lo que quieres el compromiso entre nosotros se rompe, ya … no seré más tu prometida, ya no seré más un estorbo, no seré una carga más para ti, ya…... ya no importa. **

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza, esperaba una reacción peor, _**"pero creo que es mejor esto a verla llorando, aunque esto quiere decir que ella de verdad no siente lo mismo que yo" –**_ él también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero la joven no lo podía ver, su cabello tapaba su mirada, se dio la vuelta listo para salir de ese cuarto y dejar atrás a quien significaba todo para él, pero su voz lo detiene –** …Ranma, si de verdad esto quieres no hare nada para detenerte, yo también estoy cansada de todo esto, no vale la pena seguir así, supongo que tienes razón, pero si en algún momento llegas a arrepentirte yo ya no estaré dispuesta a perdonarte **– espero que dijera algo más pero como no lo hizo abrió la puerta, salió y cerro.

Se quedó ahí de pie esperando escuchar algo que le indicara que ella sufría igual que él pero no escucho nada, bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, y vio que tenía las marcas de sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas con un poco de sangre, cuando una gota de agua cae a una de ellas, alza la cara para ver si es alguna fuga del techo, pero se da cuenta que no es eso, se toca la mejilla y nota la humedad de sus lágrimas se limpia rápido y se va de ahí. Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación se encuentra una Akane de pie con su frente pegada en la puerta y las manos sobre su boca intentando tapar sus sollozos, las lágrimas no paran de caer por sus ojos.

Unas horas después cuando la familia ya estaba en casa, Kasumi preparaba la cena junto con Nodoka, Nabiki no había vuelto ya que salió con sus amigas, soun y genma estaban sentados jugando, mientras que Ranma estaba encerrado en el Dojo. La joven de cabellos azules baja de su habitación y entra a la cocina.

**-Kasumi?, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?–**la mayor de las hermanas tendo al oir su llamado voltea a verla, cuando la ve se sorprende, iba a decir algo pero Akane con señas la interrumpe no quería que Su tia Nodoka la viera, y sale hacia el pasillo.

**-Akane, hermanita ¿Qué sucedió? Peleaste con Ranma, tienes tus ojos rojos- **antes de que el llanto le volviera a ganar, guardo un poco la compostura y dijo.

**-No quiero hablar de eso, saldré…. Me quedare a dormir con Yuka, por favor dile a papá, que fui con una amiga no le digas con quien, no quiero que me vean asi, Por favor hermana, necesito ir.**

**-Akane, ¿Qué paso? Dime te puedo ayudar- **pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, y le pedía con sus ojos suplicantes que la ayudara. –** de acuerdo ve, yo le digo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre verdad? –** la peliazul asintió y medio sonrio, le dio las gracias y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, estaba por salir pero Kasumi le habló - ¿**qué le digo a Ranma cuando pregunte por ti?**

Akane volteo la cabeza un poco y le contesto –**no te preocupes, no lo hará. **

Después de caminar un rato por la ciudad llegó a casa de Yuka, toco la puerta y abrió la mamá de la joven. –**buenas tardes… se encuentra Yuka?**

**\- claro que si Akane, un segundo- ** desde ahí le llama. –** Yuka! Akane vino a verte, pasa, enseguida baja. – **Akane camino hacia adentro y se quedó esperando en el comedor, mientras la señora se marchaba a la cocina.

**-Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Solo termino de preguntarle eso, cuando ve a su amiga derrumbarse frente a ella en llanto, se acerca y la abraza -**¿Qué paso?, ven subamos a mi cuarto.**

Mientras tanto en del Dojo Tendo ya todos estaban preparados para cenar en familia.

-**¿Kasumi, donde esta Akane?.-**pregunto el padre de esta, mientras la joven servía la cena sobre la mesa.

**\- salió, fue a casa de un amiga –**miro de reojo a Ranma para ver alguna reacción, pero él joven solo estaba con la mirada baja sobre la comida- **dijo que se quedaría a dormir ahí.**

**-¿por qué no me dijo nada?- **dijo con duda el señor Tendo –** siempre me avisa cuando se queda con sus amigas, ¿sucedió algo ra..? –**dirigio su mirada hacia el joven de trenza para preguntarle, pero kasumi lo interrumpio.

**\- lo que sucede Padre, es que se le había olvidado a mi hermana decirte que había quedado con ellas y me pidió que te dijera.**

**-oh bueno, pero me tendría que haber avisado ** \- y como si nada continuaron cenando tranquilamente.

_Apoyada sobre un árbol estaba Akane sentada, se le veía un tanto aflijida, después de un día cansado en la escuela necesitaba descansar un poco antes de llegar a casa._

_**\- Aquí estas Akane, te estaba buscando.**_

_Soltando un sonoro suspiro dice - __**¿Qué quieres Ranma? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora **_

_**¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – **__se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado._

_**¿Y todavía lo preguntas, después de todo lo que paso?**_

_**Oye no es mi culpa que llegara Shampoo y armara tanto escandalo junto con Ukio y Kodachi – **__decía con el seño fruncido, después de jusendo creería que ya no desconfiaría de él._

_**No es por eso que estoy enojada – **__dando un suspiro lo miró a los ojos y continuo –__** ya estoy acostumbrada a sus escándalos**_

_**¿Entonces qué pasa? **_

_**¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir todas esas cosas de mí? – **__esta pregunta sorprendió a Ranma, no es que no supiera que le enoja pero no sabía que contestarle –__** ¿en verdad piensas todo eso de mí? Se que tal vez no soy la más bonita, ni agraciada, ni la mejor peleadora, ni cocinando, pero ¿siempre tienes que decir todo lo que ves mal de mí, siempre tienes que insultarme frente a ellas?- **__unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos -__** Sé que no somos prometidos por nuestra decisión pero pensé que al menos éramos amigos. –**__ desvió su mirada de su prometido y la bajo a sus manos. – __**supongo que ni eso podemos ser. –**__ pasaron unos minutos y al parecer no tendría una respuesta a lo que dijo, se puso de pie para irse y avanzo unos pasos. _

_**Espera – **__por fin habló Ranma, acercándose a ella, viendo su espalda ya que la peliazul aun no volteaba a verlo –__** emm bueno yo…. Emm yo bueno tu sabes, yo…yo no soy bueno en esto, no se como decirlo, digo yo no puedo ser tu amigo- **__ Despues de escucharse decir esto se asustó creyendo que ella huiría, de un salto se coloco frente a su prometida muy cerca para evitar que se fuera – __**perdon eso no se escuchó bien, quiero decir, yoooo yooo-**__ sonrojándose mucho la miro a los ojos que aun seguían llorosos y rojos y se acerco más a ella y le dijo –__** me gusta ser tu prometido, digo no tengo problema en que lo seamos…**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué siempre dices todo eso? – **__Akane lo miraba con ojos suplicantes necesitaba saber la razón por la cual la insultaba siempre-_

_**Bueno yo, emm si ellas supieran que estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso, se pondrían como locas….bueno un poco más y seria peligroso**_

_**¿Y no hay otra manera de no hacerlo así?-**_

_**No lo se, no lo he pensado bien **__– después de oír esto Akane sonrio un poco, y apoyo su frente sobre el hombro de__Ranma quien se contajio con su sonrisa tambien- ¿__**te he dicho que te ves bonita cuando sonries?**__ – La muchacha rio un poco al oír aquello, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Ranma por incercia le levanto la cara con su mano y con su pulgar quito esa gota escurridiza y dejándose llevar por el momento acerco su rostro hacia su prometida y provocando que se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, al separarse los dos sonrieron aún más._

_**Vamos a casa Ranma. –**__y así los dos prometidos se van alejando del parque agarrados de la mano._

**-¿Akane? – **la peliazul fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos hasta que pudo ver a su amiga viéndola con preocupación, _"__**ya entiendo tan solo soñé con ese día, cuando creí que todo sería diferente" -**_** ¿Akane? –** le volvió a llamar Yuka., mirando a su amiga le da una pequeña sonrisa triste. -**¿ya estas mejor?**

**\- Hay yuka perdóname, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida-**

**-no te preocupes, sé que estabas cansada después de tanto llorar, mira te traje un poco de té para que te sientas un poco mejor- **

-**gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, - **tomando lo que su amiga le ofrecía, se incorpora y se sienta junto a ella mirándola atentamente.

\- **siento mucho lo que te paso, Ese Ranma es un tonto , como se atreve a decirte esas cosas, cuando lo vea no se la va acabar.**

**\- no Yuka, no le dirás nada por favor, solo… solo quiero olvidar que esto paso, ya he sufrido suficiente por él, no crees? –**hizo una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza. –

-¿**Entonces no le dirás nada? Te quedaras así? Debes darle una lección. **

**-¿y cuál es el punto? Él no me quiere lo dejo muy claro, para él solo soy un estorbo, una obligación. –** una lagrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla pero no le dio más tiempo y se la quitó –**ya está hecho nuestro compromiso está roto, él puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**-¿pero tú no crees eso verdad? Si se ve que él está loco por ti! Solo ve que alguien se acerca a ti y se pone como perro rabioso. Akane él te quiere, habría que estar ciego para no verlo, solo está confundido.**

**-aun siendo así, no lo perdonare, he aguantado suficiente y por mucho que sienta algo por él, no pienso perdonarle aunque se arrepienta, mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado demasiadas veces por él. –** Su amiga solo la observaba con duda en los ojos no creía que Akane pudiera hacer eso, ella está demasiado enamorada de su prometido, bueno exprometido.

**-¿y entonces que vas a hacer?**

**\- nada…. Continuare con mi vida, no porque el compromiso se haya roto quiere decir que me dejare caer, aunque me cueste saldré bien, ya no llorare mas de ahora en adelante Ranma Saotome no es más que un desconocido para mí. – **y con esa promesa las amigas continuaron hablando de otras cosas, dejando el tema de Ranma olvidado, había sido un día muy cansado para la menor de las Tendo, mañana será otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso el fin de semana, los exprometidos no se cruzaron durante esos días, nadie en la familia sospechaba nada, todos creían que era una de sus peleas de siempre. El lunes en la mañana Akane madrugo para salir antes de casa y así evitar al ojiazul durante el camino. Había decidido que entre menos lo viera mejor. Cruzando la puerta de la escuela, vio a sus amigas y se acercó a ellas.

**-buenos días chicas – **dijo la peliazul, les sonrío un poco, aún se le veía un poco decaída –

Sayuri que también era una de sus mejores amigas ya sabía todo lo ocurrido –** hola akane –** se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo –**lamento mucho lo que paso, no sé cómo debes sentirte. –** ella solo le medio sonrío – **pero no te preocupes nosotras estamos aquí para animarte-**

**-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin uds, la verdad es que aun en casa no saben, no se que pasara cuando se enteren. –**empezaron a caminar y tomaron asiento bajo un árbol, todavía había un poco de tiempo antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-¿**pero akane, no les vas a decir tu? –** La joven miro a su amiga y soltando un suspiro pesado dijo.

**-no, yo no les voy a decir, si fue decisión de él, pues él debe de dar las noticias no yo. Por favor que esto quede entre nosotras No estoy de humor para aguantar chismes aquí también.**

**\- no te preocupes no diremos nada, lo prometemos. – **sus dos amigas le dieron sus dedos meniques para sellar la promesa. –**hoy saldremos, tenemos que animarte un poco, si? no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.**

**\- Está bien, pero tengo que ir a mi casa antes para avisarle a mi papá. No estuvo muy contento que no le avisara antes de ir a tu casa Yuka.**

**-Bueno que te parece si nos vemos enfrente de la heladería, si? **

**-Genial – **en ese momento tocaron la campana de la escuela, y vieron entrar corriendo por la puerta a Ranma quien se veía agitado por correr, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido -** vamos chicas, si no nos podrán castigar-** empezaron a caminar hacia dentro, en ese instante el ojiazul las vió, su mirada iba dirigida a Akane.

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo, los exprometidos trataban de actuar normal, aunque evitaban acercarse y mirarse, al menos no mientras el otro pudiera notarlo, eso paso hasta que llego la hora del descanso. Se escuchó un tremendo rujido y por la puerta aparecieron Ukio y Shampoo con comida para Ranma, se abalanzaron sobre él, hubo un momento de silencio de todos esperando por la reacción de Akane; la cual solo los miro, volteo y se dirigió a sus amigas –** Vamos chicas, no me apetece comer aquí. –** y como si nada salieron del salón. Todos los que quedaban estaban en shock, no creían lo que vieron , que Akane no se enojara y mandara a volar a Ranma era algo extraño, empezaron a murmurar acerca de los prometidos, por lo que todos pensaron que se habían peleado como siempre. Pero en él joven de trenza se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos, _**"esta fue tu desición, aguanta"**_

Después del desayuno todo estuvo tranquilo durante el resto del día, aunque tras el encuentro de las prometidas y ranma, la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir y los rumores comenzaron en la escuela. Al terminar las clases las tres amigas emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Se escucha un estruendo detrás de ellas, las chicas voltean a ver y logran observar a Ranma corriendo y sus tres locas prometidas persiguiéndolo. Las amigas miran a Akane pero ella ya está caminando de regreso.

Ya cerca del dojo las tres muchachas toman caminos separados, - **recuerda Akane, nos vemos más tarde en la heladería, te esperamos. –** y así las tres se despiden. Ya cuando se va acercando a la puerta de su casa, ve que alguien se acerca a paso lento hacia ella, al observar bien quien es se da cuenta que es Ranma, quien se encuentra todo magullado, y con la ropa rasgada. Cuando llega a la entrada se fija de que ahí esta akane.

Los dos se detienen ahí, sostienen la mirada por unos segundos más y es Akane quien rompe el contacto volteando hacia el otro lado para entrar a la casa y Ranma solo observa su espalda perderse en la distancia.

Toda la familia se encuentra reunida en el comedor, Akane entra rápidamente y toma asiento.

**-y Ranma? –**pregunta la madre de este, dirigiéndose a la peliazul

-**entrando, parece que tuvo un percance con sus prometidas – **todos la miran con curiosidad, cuando ven asomarse al susodicho,

-**pero Ranma ¿que te paso?- ** nodoka fue la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a su hijo –

-**no te preocupes mamá, no es nada grave- **

**-pero quien te hizo esto?**

**-pues por las fachas que trae yo creo que fueron sus tres prometidas que decidieron demostrarle su amor, no es asi cuñadito? – **Pregunto la siempre audaz Nabiki -.**digo no tengo que estar en la escuela para saber que sucede-** lo miraba con burla en los ojos, mientras el ojiazul tomaba asiento en su lugar junto a su prometida para poder comer

-**hijo, ya debes ponerle un alto a esas jovencitas, dejarles claro que tu única prometida es Akane y con ella te vas a casar-**

**\- tu madre tiene razón Ranma, es hora de que le des su lugar a mi hija, ya va siendo tiempo. No cree Saotome? –**dice el señor tendo volteando a ver al panda saotome, quien saca un cartel afirmando esto.

-**yo creo que no será necesario papá. –** contesta Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma.

-¿**por qué no hija?,RAANMAAAAA –** amenaza la enorme cabeza de soun tendo al joven de la trenza. Pero antes de continuar Kasumi se acerca a la mesa para empezar a servir la comida.

-** la comida esta lista, buen provecho. – **y así la conversación termino.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y de conversar de diversas cosas, Nodoka Saotome hizo un ultimo comentario –**Akane querida, espero que atiendas bien las heridas de mi hijo, como buena prometida que eres-**

**-con todo respeto tía, pero yo no tengo que hacer eso, no es mi obligación ni nada. –**todos la miraron sorprendidos por lo que dijo. Ranma solo estaba con la mirada baja sin decir nada.

**-de que hablas hija? Claro que es tu responsabilidad! El es tu prometido! –** Akane al escuchar aquello, se puso de pie y casi gritando dijo.

-**no tengo porque hacerlo porque Ranma y yo no estamos comprometidos!. – **

\- **pero que dices?- **dijo la madre de ranma, Kasumi miraba todo con la mano sobre la boca de la sorpresa, Nabiki solo veía esto con interés, Genma seguía como panda a un lado y Soun tenia los ojos muy abiertos

\- **porque así es tia. Por qué no le dices Ranma? –** Volteo a verlo y no le había dirigido el habla desde que rompieron –**porque no le dices a tu madre la razón por la que se terminó el compromiso, ya que fue tu idea. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, veré a mis amigas, con permiso padre. **– y sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta se retiró hacia su habitación.

Ya en su habitación pudo liberar algunas lágrimas que estaba aguantando, lloro en silencio unos minutos, y se preparó para ver a sus amigas. Cuando ya estuvo lista bajo para salir, pudo escuchar algunos gritos que venían del comedor, se iba acercando a la salida, pero Kasumi la intercepto.

**\- Akane, ¿estas bien?-**dijo en un susurro,esta solo le sonrio un poco y le señalo la salida, las dos avanzaron hacia afuera, y se quedaron ahí de pie .** – fue por esto que el sábado estabas asi verdad. –** vio a la menor de las tendo asentir. –** lo siento de haber sabido, no debes llorar, hablare con Ranma se que todo es un error .**

Pero akane solo negó con la cabeza. –**no es necesario hermana, creo que es mejor asi, este compromiso jamás debió existir, él tiene razón, no soy lo suficiente buena para…. –**no pudo continuar la voz se le estaba quebrando – **me tengo que ir. No llegare tarde te lo prometo – **antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo, emprendió su camino hacia la calle. Kasumi solo la veía de lejos, mirándola con tristeza.

Ya había avanzado un poco de distancia, iba caminando cabizbaja, no veía su camino, cuando choco con alguien, la fuerza del impacto hizo que diera un mal paso, está a punto de caer, cuando una mano la detiene de su brazo jalándola hacia un cuerpo – **disculpa no vi mi camino – **cuando alzo la vista y vio de quien se trataba dio un brinco hacia atrás – **tu! –**dijo señalándolo

.-** akane tendo..**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Akane Tendo **

**-tu!- ** tomando posición de pelea esperando por lo peor - ** ¿ que es lo que quieres? **

**\- no planeo hacerte daño, pue**d**es estar tranquila. –** dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, un poco más alto que ella,– **vi que pasabas caminando y decidí acercarme, quería hablar contigo, no te hare nada lo juro. **– alzando las manos en señal de paz, Akane aun lo miraba con duda-** ¿Podemos hablar?. – **con un poco de desconfianza bajo la guardia.

**\- está bien Shun, confiare en ti. –**caminaron hacia un parque cerca de ahí, se sentaron en unos columpios – ¿**y bien?, si lo que quieres es otra pelea con Ranma puedes ir a buscarlo tu solo.**

**-no, no se trata de esto, yo… quería pedirte una disculpa. **– La joven se sorprendio por lo que dijo –**mira se que me extralimite con la pelea que tuve con tu prometido, quiero decir había escuchado muchas cosas de él, el famoso Ranma Saotome nunca podía ser derrotado, que detuvo a un dios o semidios entre otras cosas que no podía esperar más tiempo para retarlo a un duelo. –**Akane permanecia en silencio mientras el joven peleador hablaba – **se que me pase, nunca debi amenazarte, note que aun tienes las marcas en el cuello por la fuerza que utilice, perdóname, me deje llevar por la situación de verdad queria comprobar la fuerza de tu prometido, no pretendía hacerte ningún daño, disculpa.**

La joven aun continuaba sin decir nada.

-**cuando te vi, iba camino a tu dojo para disculparme con tu prometido, aun no me recupero bien de la golpiza que me dio, jejejeje creo que amenazarte fue la peor decisión, se ve que de verdad te ama, y ¿Dónde esta él? Pensé que siempre estaba contigo…. – **cuando termino de decir aquello, Akane bajo la mirada al piso, unas lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas - **¿estás bien?, no era mi intención hacerte llorar **

La peliazul solo negó con la cabeza, alzo la mirada, lo vio y limpiándose las lágrimas dijo – **no, estoy bien, te perdono, se que en una pelea se pueden hacer muchas locuras, no te preocupes por ello.**

**-gracias… puedo preguntar porque llorabas?, ¿es por tu prometido?**

**-no es nada, algo sin importancia. – **poniéndose de pie – **ahora si me disculpas tengo un lugar al cual ir. **

**\- oh, esta bien – **se puso de pie también – **hacia donde vas si gustas puedo acompañarte, te ves un poco alterada.- **la joven le dijo que no era necesario – **insisto, si algo te pasara no creo soportar otra golpiza de tu prometido –**dijo esto en tono de broma. Akane prefirió no contestar aquello y comenzó a caminar.

-**si insistes. **

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo, después de que akane abandonara la casa, los gritos por parte de los mayores reclamando a Ranma por terminar el compromiso continuaron.

-** YA BASTA! –**grito desesperado el joven de trenza –**el compromiso se rompió y es todo, en unos meses seremos mayor de edad y no pueden obligarnos a casarnos si no queremos, esta ha sido mi decisión y akane esta de acuerdo con ella. Asi que se acabo!**

**-pero Ranma aun queda el acuerdo de unir las escuelas! –**dijo desesperado Soun tendo

-**no se preocupe tío aun lo podemos hacer, pero no me casare con nadie para hacerlo. **

**-Pero Ranma, hijo.**

**\- mamá, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. –**dando media vuelta salió de ahí y se dirigió al Dojo a descargar un poco su frustración.

Ya cerca de la heladería, Shun y Akane continuaron hablando de algunas cosas. Resultaba que el joven era de Nerima pero tenía muchos años sin vivir ahí, estaba comenzando sus estudios en la universidad; vive con sus abuelos y su estilo de pelea no era tan distinto al estilo libre. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta se encontraron con las amigas de la peli azul.

**-Akane! – **Gritaron las dos jovencitas – **pensamos que ya no ibas a venir, que bueno que llegaste. **

**\- es mi culpa por distraerla –** dijo Shun – **me la tope en el camino y necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con ella. Bueno si me disculpan me retiro – **mirando a Akane le dijo –** Gracias por perdonarme. Fue un placer hablar contigo. Hasta luego. Nos veremos por ahí. – **y sin esperar respuesta se retiró de ahí.

\- **Akane! – **dijo yuka sorprendida por el joven - **¿Quién es él? Está muy guapo**

**-si amiga, ¿Quién es que no nos habías contado? – **la mencionada solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-**mejor entremos, necesito un helado, y les cuento todo.**

De vuelta en el Dojo, Ranma terminó su entrenamiento, se dio un baño y se recostó en su habitación para tratar de dormir, unos minutos después entro Nodoka a hablar con él.

**-hijo? – **el joven estaba de espalda a la puerta por lo que no podía ver a su madre, -**necesito hablar contigo –**se acerco a él para verlo de frente – **por favor siéntate para que platiquemos**

**-mamá si has venido a decirme que retome el compromiso con akane, te digo de una vez que no lo hare**

-**si vengo a hablarte de eso, solo quiero saber porque tomaste esa decisión, porque terminaste tu compromiso con Akane, creí que eso querías, ya estuvieron a punto de casarse. **

**-solo ya no quiero continuar con eso, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con todo, fue idea de nuestros padres.**

**-creí que la amabas, o es que quieres a otra de las muchachas? –**ranma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza mirando sus manos que no dejaba de mover –**¿no la amas? O ¿quieres a una de ellas? –**

**\- no quiero a ninguna de las otras.**

**\- pero a Akane si ¿verdad? – **el ojiazul solo permaneció en silencio – **hijo no lo niegues, sé que amas a akane, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar, porque terminaste con ella?**

**-es lo mejor…**

**\- Ranma… mírame, si de verdad la amas, debes decirle, estar con ella no alejarla, sé que ella también siente lo mismo por ti. **

**-No! Es lo mejor, solo… solo le hago daño y la pongo en peligro, es mejor que este lejos de mi**

**-pero … a ella nunca le ha importado -**

**\- no mamá es mi decisión así estará mejor, estará a salvo.**

**-¿no hay forma de que cambies de opinión? – **el joven de la trenza negó –** muy bien si eso quieres, hablare con Soun y con tu padre, de verdad espero que no te arrepientas después, cuando sea muy tarde.-** sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto. Dejando a un Ranma pensativo, que prefirió volver acostarse y dormir.

gracias por sus review, toda opinión se acepta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alejate de ella! –**__ un Ranma muy agitado y herido veía desde el suelo y a lo lejos a su rival acercarse cada vez más a su prometida. – __**"aunque intente correr no lograría llegar antes que él" .**_

_**¿Que sucede? –**__ cada vez estaba más cerca de Akane quien estaba tirada sin poder moverse ya que al correr se torció el tobillo – ¿__**El invencible Ranma Saotome no me puede derrotar? Creo que necesitas un pequeño empujón - **__ por fin llegó hasta la peliazul la tomo del brazo alzándola con fuerza, ella forcejeo un poco solo logrando lastimarse _

_**Suéltame!**__! -_

_**Tranquila linda, solo intento darle un incentivo a tu prometido. A ver si por fin se anima a pelear enserio. –**__la coloco frente a el y con su mano libre la tomo del cuella alzándola al mismo tiempo, provocando dificultad para respirar. Ranma observo esto con horror, se logró levantar de piso._

…_**Ranma – **__le llamo en un susurro ahogado._

_**Te digo que la sueltes!**__! – grito, viendo como seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello de su prometida. _

_**Que esperas! Ataca! – **__lo seguía retando . el joven de la trenza tenia sus puños apretados "__**si le lanzo un ataque, lastimaría a Akane, tengo que alejarla de él!" - ATACA! – **_

_Cuando dijo esto un pequeño bulto salto hacia el rostro de Shun lastimandolo , era p-chan , esto provoco que soltara a Akane y cayera al suelo y se librerara, se levanto con cuidado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento alejándose de ahí. Al ver que su prometida estaba fuera de peligro Ranma preparo su ataque liberando una explosión sobre su rival, provocando un enorme cráter en el suelo, con el castaño en medio de este inconsciente. Se estaba acercado a Shun para seguir atacando cuando una delicada voz lo llamo._

_**Ranma…**__ -al oir el llamado de la peliazul, volvió a la realidad, la vio recostada con su mano sobre el pecho aun tratando de respirar con normalidad. Se acercó corriendo a ella, agachándose a su lado. –__**ranma ,¿estas bien?**__ – lo miro y se desmayó. El joven de la trenza se asustó pero logro ver que solo fue del agotamiento._

_**Eres tonta te dije te quedaras en casa **__–____la tomo en sus brazos, sentándola en sus piernas le tocó el rostro y las marcas que tenía sobre su cuello –__** de nuevo por mi culpa estuviste en peligro. Akane te prometo no volverá a suceder, nunca te pondré en peligro de nuevo. Aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida y felicidad. – **__después de decir esto, se levantó de lugar con ella en brazos y camino hacia el dojo de nuevo, dejando atrás aun golpeado shun y a un perdido cerdito negro._

Un agitado y sudoroso joven de cabello negro se levantó de su futón asustado por el sueño que tuvo.

**-no he dejado de soñar con eso desde que sucedió, creí que pararía - **miro por la ventana y logro ver que ya era de noche – **seguro todos duermen ya. –** se levantó para salir del cuarto. –**tal vez un poco de leche me calme un poco. –**comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, cuando escucho unas voces hablando despacio.

-**Akane, mi hijo solo está confundido con el tiempo cambiara de opinión. –** Oyó que su madre decía – **sé que él te quiere solo ten paciencia . **

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó después de lo que dijo Nodoka -** Tía se lo que intentas hacer, pero no funcionara. Ranma tomó su decisión y yo también la mía. Y es lo mejor, lo que sea que fuera esto que teníamos nunca debió ser ni hubiera funcionado. **

**-pero …**

**\- no, es lo mejor, ahora puedo rehacer mi vida. Tal…tal vez pueda conocer a alguien que de verdad me quiera, y no – **la voz se le estaba quebrando – **ummm merezco algo mejor - **permanecieron unos segundos en silencio –

-**entiendo mi niña, mi hijo es un tonto por dejar ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, y si te mereces lo mejor, pero aunque el compromiso se haya roto, siempre serás como una hija para mí.**

**-gracias tía. **

**-bien ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes escuela, yo limpiare aquí descansa Akane. –**cuando Ranma oyó esto entro en pánico, Akane saldría de la cocina y lo vería ahí, como pudo se subió rápido al techo, cuando la salió, vio que se detuvo un momento apoyo una mano sobre la pared y con la otra cubrió su boca, después de un momento se recompuso y continuo con su camino Ranma solo la vio partir en silencio.

Cuando bajo, entro a la cocina, su madre estaba terminando de limpiar todo cuando vio a su hijo.

**\- ¿la viste? - ** el solo agacho la cabeza – ¿**sigues con esta loca idea?- **solo asintió con la cabeza – **bien , buenas noches hijo. – **se encamino a la salida.

**-má, no te enojes, es lo mejor. –**Ella volteo a mirar a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-

\- **sé que crees que es lo mejor pero no estoy de acuerdo, solo puedo ver lo infelices que son los dos ahora. Akane es una excelente persona, no se merece estar así. Si tú no lo sabes apreciar habrá alguien que si lo haga y tal vez sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo. **– Dio un suspiro –**no quiero que después veas lo que dejaste ir y sea peor para ti. **

**\- no pasara, esto lo hago por el bien de ella. **

**\- sigue diciéndolo pero no es verdad. Buenas noches hijo, descansa. –**y se retiró dejando a su hijo solo en la cocina.

Al día siguiente Akane salió temprano a trotar por las calles, era un día muy soleado, las calles estaban tranquilas había silencio, excepto por la música que ella iba escuchando en su reproductor; iba tan concentrada en su camino, que cuando doblo una esquina no se dio cuenta que chocaría contra alguien hasta que ocurrió, dio de frente contra una persona y cayó al suelo en eso vio una sombra que se agacho junto a ella, y le ofrecía su mano.

**-debemos dejar de encontrarnos así Tendo.- **Akane alzo la mirada y tomo la mano que le ofrecían para ponerse de pie.

-**disculpame, estaba tan concentrada que no me fije. Soy una tonta – **dijo esto tallándose donde se lastimo.

-**no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa. Aunque veo que a ti te sucede muy seguido ¿no es asi? –**se comenzó a reir, provocando que Akane también riera un poco.

-**si soy un poco distraída, eso me han dicho. ¿no te lastime verdad Li?**

**-no te preocupes he recibido golpes peores, pero por favor llamame por mi nombre – **

**-esta bien Shun, siempre que tu igual lo hagas. ¿Qué hacías por acá a esta hora?**

**-salí a correr un poco, casi todos los días lo hago**

**\- ohh nunca te había visto por estos rumbos.**

**-lo que sucede es que me gusta ampliar o cambiar mi recorrido, no siempre paso por las mismas calles. Pero ya que veo que tu trotas por aquí creo pasare más seguido. –**dijo esto sonriendo coquetamente lo que provoco que Akane se sonrojara un poco.-**te acompaño. –** Akane lo miro sorprendida por su proposición –**claro si no hay problema contigo y tu prometido.**

-**no te preocupes, no lo habrá. **–dio una sonrisa triste, empezó a caminar. –

\- ¿**no es celoso?, cuando lo conocí esa impresión me dio.- **dijo andando junto a ella hacia el dojo.

**-no, y aunque lo fuera no tendría por qué estarlo. –** lo dijo tan bajo que le costó al muchacho escucharla.

-**¿y eso por qué?, con una prometida como tu debería tener cuidado de que alguien te quisiera robar jejeje –**comenzó a reir pero al ver que la peliazul permanecía callada se detuvo. -**¿Qué sucede? -**la vio negar con la cabeza y siguieron andando un rato más en silencio, ya cuando estaban cerca del Dojo volvió a hablar - **… Akane, se que nos acabamos de conocer y tuvimos una mala primera impresión, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigo, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.**

Al terminar de decir esto Akane le sonrió –**gracias Shun, también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. –**ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa –**bueno ya debo entrar o se me hará tarde, nos vemos luego. –** se dio la vuelta y entro, mientras el joven la veía irse, se marchó también.

Una vez dentro de la casa tomo un baño rápido, al terminar fue hacia el comedor donde ya estaban casi todos menos Ranma- **buenos días –**dijo en un tono alegre.

**-buenos días, Akane tardaste en volver de tu recorrido –**dijo kasumi mientras le entregaba su desayuno– ¿**paso algo?**

**\- si hermanita te ves contenta. – **Comento Nabiki con un tono de picardía en su voz, mientras la veía tomar su desayuno rapidamente -** ¿paso algo interesante?**

**\- Nada, solo me encontré con un amigo de camino a casa, eso es todo. **–cuando termino de decir aquello su exprometido ingreso a la habitación tomando asiento para desayunar. –

-**buenos días – **dijo en un tono cansado, se le podían notar ojeras profundas por una mala noche.

**\- ¿y quién es ese amigo Akane? –**pregunto Nodoka quien estaba al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento – ¿A**lguien que conozcamos? **

**-no, tía no lo conocen, gracias por la comida Kasumi, me retiro no quiero llegar tarde. – **una vez que abandono la habitación, Nabiki dio un último comentario. –

-**al parecer mi hermanita ya empieza a tener nuevos amigos – **dijo mientras veía de reojo al joven de trenza.

-**se le veía contenta ¿verdad?,-**comento Kasumi inocentemente, mientras un joven apretaba fuertemente los puños –** me da gusto, se le veía un poco decaída. **

**\- si, Akane es una gran chica, merece ser feliz, ¿no estás de acuerdo Ranma?, -**termino por decir Nodoka mientras veía a su hijo., el cual solo aporreo una mano sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se marchó de ahí. Todos lo vieron irse en silencio. _**"te lo advertí hijo".**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FIESTA.**

El día en la escuela transcurrió tranquilo, aunque los rumores seguían corriendo respecto a los prometidos, todos vieron llegar sola a Akane y minutos después a Ranma aunque a este se le podía ver enojado, todos se preguntaban qué pasó entre ellos. Cuando terminaron las clases las tres amigas se iban caminando mientras platicaban.

**\- Akane, ya te ves un poco mejor, no estás tan decaída como el sábado. Eso me da gusto – **dijo sonriendo Yuka a su amiga

-**te dije que continuaría con mi vida, no por esto me dejare caer. – **dijo con mucha seriedad la peliazul.

-** me encanta tu actitud Akane, eso quiere decir que si iras con nosotras – **ella solo miro con duda a Sayuri – **ah es que no sabes, nos invitaron a una fiesta este sábado, es en casa de Hitomi, e iremos.**

**-pero a mi no me gustan las fiestas, saben que no soy de salir **

**-hay Akane, vamos! Te hace falta divertirte, tal vez ahí puedas conocer a alguien. ¿Qué dices anda? –**insistia su amiga

-**p..pero yo.. yo **

**-bueno si no quieres podemos hacer algo más. Te parece?, aunque si queríamos ir. – **le dijo Yuka

-**pero bueno… si de verdad quieren ir vamos!, pero no tomare nada de alcohol! –**sus amigas gritaban y saltaban emocionadas.

Mientras tanto los amigos de Ranma interrogaban al joven.

-**Ranma ¿pero que hiciste esta vez?, desde hace días que Akane esta llegando sola a la escuela, ya ni la acompañas? –** dijo Daisuke

-**si Ranma, que hiciste, ¿se pelearon? –** dijo hiroshi. Ël solo les dirigió una mirada y con eso callaron –**bueno tampoco te pongas asi. Escucharon el sábado hay fiesta en casa de Hitomi deberíamos ir-**

**-si escuche que las chicas iran, seguro akane ira con ellas – **menciono mirando de reojo a Ranma, -** ¿Qué dices Ranma? Te animas.**

**-saben que no me gustan esas cosas.**

**-eres un aguafiestas, pero no te preocupes si Akane va nosotros la cuidaremos.-** los miro amenazadoramente antes de decir serio.

**-esta bien, ire. –**

-**eso es amigo! – **dijeron los dos., y así los tres amigos se separaron para dirigirse a sus casas.

Después de los acontecimientos de esos días, los exprometidos solo se encontraban en las comidas en el dojo, durante la escuela aunque asisten en el mismo salón evitaban lo mejor posible no toparse, las prometidas de vez en cuando iban a molestar, provocando que todos sospecharan más al no ver a Ranma volando por los cielos cada que ellas aparecían. Llego el fin de semana y la fiesta que todos esperaban con el. El sabado en la mañana las amigas salieron al centro comercial.

-**vamos Akane tienes que comprarte algo bonito para la fiesta –**le animaban sus amigas.

-**pero es que nada de lo que veo me gusta, no es mi estilo –**

**-espero que no te enoje esto pero, tu estilo es… como decirlo – **le contesto Sayuri –**emmm…no se**

**\- es infantil –**termino por ella, Yuka, Akane la miro con el ceño fruncido – **no te molestes, mira tu eres muy bonita pero la ropa que siempre usas te hace ver como una niña pequeña. Akane ya tienes prácticamente 18 años es hora de que cambies un poco-**

**-asi es, sobretodo ahora que eres solte… -**pero una mirada de yuka, hizo que no continura la frase –**umm necesitas un cambio y nosotras te ayudaremos no temas.**

**\- confía en nosotras. ¿si? – **sus dos amigas la miraban intensamente, con un poco de miedo contesto.

\- **de acuerdo **–y antes de que terminara de hablar las chicas, la jalaron del brazo metiéndola a una tienda.

Llegando la hora para la fiesta, las amigas de Akane llegaron al Dojo para ayudarla a arreglarse, la familia estaba reunida en el comedor tomando un té después de la cena. Ranma estaba recostado leyendo un manga junto a ellos.

-**me pregunto cómo se verá Akane, sus amigas se veían entusiasmadas –**comento Kasumi, a los presentes.

-**no lo sé querida, pero seguramente se verá bien ella de por si es muy bonita –**dijo nodoka con la voz ligeramente más fuerte para que lo escuchara su hijo.

-**a lo mejor su nuevo amigo este ahí y por eso se quiere ver bien ¿no crees excuñadito? –**dijo con burla Nabiki mirando con malicia a Ranma, quien solo la vio de reojo y con molestia, en eso escucharon unos pasos bajando de los escalones.

Yuka y Sayuri se asomaron emocionadas al comedor anunciando que la peliazul bajaría, sonaron otros pasos que se dirigían hacia ahí, todos esperaban expectantes a que se viera.

-**chicas no creo que me quede bien esto –**dijo no muy segura la joven mientras entraba al lugar, todos la miraron con asombró. Sobretodo uno que la miraba abobado. La peliazul tenía un prendedor en el cabello lo que provocaba que su cuello se notara más, tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, un poco de pintalabios rojo, y una sombra sobre sus ojos que hacía que se vieran mas grandes y brillantes. Tenía un vestido corto amarillo, ajustado en la parte de arriba que mostraba sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-**Akane, querida te ves hermosa – **dijo Nodoka poniéndose de pie ,- **realmente hermosa.**

**-¿tu crees tia?, ¿no me veo algo ridícula? –**pregunto con inseguridad.

-**Claro que no hermanita, te ves despampanante sorprenderás a todos en la fiesta.**

**-gracias Nabiki, bueno tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde. Prometo no volver muy tarde papá. **

**\- claro hija cuídate mucho –** contesto Soun.

-**diviertete mucho Akane, no hagas nada que yo no haría –**dijo en broma la mediana de las Tendo, viendo partir a las tres amigas. –**ya puedes cerrar la boca Ranma, ya se fueron. –** el susodicho solo volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta, por lo que se levantó para ver quién era. Al abrir vio a sus amigos de la escuela.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Como que hacemos aquí Ranma, quedamos en ir a la fiesta. ¿aun no estas listo? –**

**-no ire **

**-¿pero por que ? dijiste que irias! –**

**\- se me quitaron las ganas.**

**\- Ranma –**una voz lo llamo por detrás, era su madre –**acercate –** el joven de trenza camino hacia ella- **vístete iras a esa fiesta **

**-pero mamá, no quiero ir. –**y en un susurro ella le contesto.

**\- no importa que hayas terminado el compromiso, yo se que te estas muriendo por ir tras ella, por lo menos ve para que me quede tranquila de que estará bien, es muy peligroso que vuelva sola a casa de noche. Por favor.- **dando un largo suspiro su hijo le dijo que iria y se fue a cambiar, una vez que bajo los tres amigos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Han pasado un rato desde que llegaron a la fiesta, todos se divertían y bailaban, algunos muchachos tomaban alcohol, un joven de trenza estaba sentado solo al fondo del lugar, veía de lejos a la peliazul bailar con sus amigas, se le veía contenta. _**"no sé porque acepte venir, es una tortura verla así, se ve feliz, no parece afectarle el compromiso roto" –**_ pensaba el ojiazul cuando escucho un estruendo cerca de él, de repente apareció Shampoo con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y Ukyo también, las dos se aventaron sobre él, abrazandolo, todo esto bajo la mirada de todas las personas de la fiesta incluida la menor de las Tendo.

-_**"miren al descarado, presumiendo a sus prometidas" –**_pensó enojada y triste la joven, mientras pasaba uno de los invitados con una charola con varios tragos cerca de ella, quien sin pensarlo agarró dos, y se tomó uno de golpe –

-**wow Akane! –**gritaron algunos que estaban cerca de ella, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver, mientras se tomaba el otro.- ** eso es! – **volvieron a decir otros, Ranma y las amigas de esta miraron a sombrados como se tomaba el tercer trago de golpe "_**pero que estás haciendo Akane".**_

Pasaron unas horas más en las que los jóvenes continuaron divirtiéndose, Ranma estaba escondido para evitar que sus dos prometidas lo encontraran y siguieran abrazando, cuando una persona se acercó por detrás de él.

**\- Ranma?-** este llamado casi hizo que pegara un salto, asustado volteo a ver quien era, la amiga de Akane, Sayuri –**perdona que te moleste… emm –** el solo alzó ambas cejas extrañado por la actitud de ella –**lo que sucede es que bueno… Akane… ella… veras**

**-¿Qué paso? –**pregunto algo temeroso.

-**bueno veras, se lo que paso entre ustedes –** dijo en un susurró –** espero no sea una molestia, emm mira, lo que pasa es que Akane tomó un poquito demás y esta algo indispuesta –** dijo esto mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando una dirección, en la que pudo ver a Akane sentada, bueno más bien recostada en un sillón con Yuka a un lado tratando de despertarla –**se que no es tu obligación pero nos ayudarías a llevarla a su casa. No te molestaríamos si no fuera realmente necesario. –**ranma solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia donde estaban las muchachas, al llegar tomo en brazos a la peliazul, quedando recostada sobre el pecho de él y les dijo a sus amigas.

**-no se preocupen yo la llevare a casa, ustedes deberían marcharse igual ya es tarde –**ellas solo asintieron y junto con él emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Avanzaron unas calles y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Siguió su camino rumbo al Dojo, mientras llevaba cargada a Akane, quien cada vez más se acurrucaba al cuerpo de su exprometido. Una vez dentro de la casa, subio las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y la recostó, la estaba soltando cuando escucho que lo llamaba en sueños.

**-…Ranma-**dijo en un susurro, lo agarró del brazo y abrió un poco los ojos, mirándolo aunque no estaba muy seguro -** … Ranma… ¿por qué no me quieres?, -**pregunto mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla, él se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso.

**\- vuelve a dormir Akane –**trato de soltarse pero ella no lo dejaba, lo jalo acercándolo más a ella.

-**¿por qué no me amas? – **le volvió a preguntar, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente sorprendido que le preguntara eso, tenía sus brazos apoyados en la cama para no caer sobre ella, la veía ahí recostada, con el cabello revuelto y el olor de su perfume que le atraía mucho. Vio como ella acercaba su rostro al de él, sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el suyo -**¿Por qué? –**le volvió a preguntar antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

Y el no pudo aguantar mucho y le correspondió, el beso que se estaba tornando demasiado apasionado, Akane pasaba sus manos por los brazos y pecho de él, acariciando todo a su paso, mientras trataba de desabrochar la camisa que el llevaba. Ranma no parecía notar las intenciones de ella, ya que el recorría con delicadeza las piernas de la peliazul que estaban descubiertas por el vestido que tenía puesto, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta quedo recostado sobre ella entre sus piernas mientras continuaban besándose, soltaron sus labios y él se dedicó a besar el cuello de la joven, lo que provoco un gemido en la peliazul quien logro desabrochar la camisa del ojiazul y tocar directamente con sus manos el pectoral de él joven mientras seguía un recorrido hacia abajo, este movimiento pareció traer de vuelta a la realidad a Ranma dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, se separó rápidamente de Akane dándole la espalda para sentarse sobre la cama, cuando se volteó para hablar con ella vio que se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio Ranma se quedó un momento contemplándola y dijo en un pequeño susurro – ** si te quiero Akane- **se acercó de nuevo a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente – **pero es lo mejor, al menos eso creo. –**se puso de pie y camino para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo y la volvió a mirar –**espero no recuerdes esto mañana, sería muy difícil si lo recordaras. –** y salió del cuarto dejando a Akane dormida que aun en sueños lo llamaba.

gracias por sus comentarios, aunque es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo tenia que teRminar este cap y subirlo. espero les este gustado

gracias a Dios ya es viernes ^_^

tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

…_..si te quiero Akane, pero es lo mejor, al menos eso creo….._

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó después del sueño que creyó tener, se sentó en su cama mientras recordaba.

…_..si te quiero Akane_

**\- todo fue un sueño… pero parecía tan real, aun así puedo sentir sus besos, -**acerco sus manos a sus labios- **pero él jamás me diría eso, él no me quiere –** bajo su mirada y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero rápidamente se contuvo. –** ahora que recuerdo ¿cómo volví a casa?**

Mientras tanto el resto de la familia estaban sentados en el comedor esperando que Kasumi y Nodoka sirvieran el desayuno.

-**y como estuvo la fiesta hijo? –**Pregunto la madre de este, mientras le pasaba su plato de comida – ¿t**e divertiste?**

**\- en realidad estuvo muy aburrido, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –**contesto.

-**pues a mi me dijeron que no fue así, al parecer tus prometidas estuvieron ahí para que no te aburrieras –**comento Nabiki para hacer enojar al joven., quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-**eso fue lo peor. –**iba a comentar algo más cuando akane entro cambiada y tomo asiento a un lado de él.

-**oh Akane y ¿tu cómo te la pasaste anoche?- **pregunto la hermana mediana, observando como el joven de trenza desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco. – ¿**sucedió algo interesante?- **

**-me divertí mucho, me hacía falta salir con mis amigas y divertirme, creo lo hare más seguido –** todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta.

-**pero Akane no está bien que una señorita como tu salga siempre –**dijo Kasumi un poco asustada. –** ¿Verdad padre? –**pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Nabiki hablo

-**y que tiene de malo Kasumi, es decir, Akane ya tiene 18 años prácticamente, esta bien que salga a divertirse y conozca gente nueva, sobre todo ahora que no tiene ningún compromiso.- **todos se quedaron mudos después de lo que dijo. Hasta que nodoka hablo.

-**Nabiki tiene razón, Kasumi, no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado Akane, tampoco hay que confiarse ¿sí? –**la mencionada solo asintió, sorprendida por lo que dijo su Tía, lo creería de su hermana, no de ella, sabía que la señora saotome queria que ella se arreglara con su hijo. Después de esto ya nadie comento más sobre el asunto, y continuaron conversando otros temas.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, después del desayuno todos fueron a sus actividades normales, los hombres mayores se sentaron a jugar, mientras las mujeres mayores hacían los quehaceres del hogar, Nabiki salió diciendo que tenía un negocio, Akane volvió a su cuarto para hacer su tarea pendiente y Ranma como ya tenía costumbre se encerró en el dojo a practicar.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, aunque los rumores en la escuela iban en aumento nadie confirmaba nada ya que Nabiki cobraba demasiado cara la información.

Un día…

**-P-chan! –**dijo akane emocionada cuando vio a su cerdito desorientado en el jardín de la casa, lo abrazo y lo llevo adentro. –**precioso como te extrañe, debes tener hambre.**

Se dirigio a la cocina para buscar algo para darle al animalito, ahí se encontró con su hermana Kasumi preparando todo para el almuerzo.

**-hola Akane, veo que apareció P-chan. –**dijo sonriente la joven castaña, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

**-si, estoy buscando algo para que coma un poco. – **encontróun poco de cereal le sirvió un poco y tomo asiento en lo que veía comer a su mascota. –** y tía Nodoka? –**

**-salió a comprar algo que faltaba para la comida. Y dime hermanita ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea –**dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente a ella, tomando su mano y dándole una mirada -** ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Akane entendio a que se refreía con esa pregunta por un momento guardo silencio -** …bien**

**-Akane…. Puedes decirme la verdad. –**dijo apretando la mano que tenía agarrada dándole apoyo., la mencionada solo bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, le ofrecio una sonrisa triste y aclarándose la garganta dijo. P-chan después de escuchar esto dejo de comer para poner su atención en la conversación.

**-no lo se Kasumi. La verdad es que no tengo idea de como me siento. –**sentía como la garganta se le iba cerrando –**aun me cuesta creer que de verdad se termino **

-¿**por que no hablas con él?, se que podrían arreglarlo.- **pero su hermana solo negó con la cabeza.

-**fue decisión de él, no lo obligaría a nada, lo sabes**

**-pero…. Lo extrañas ¿verdad? –** la menor de los tendo solto una risa sarcástica.

-**extrañamente si… hasta nuestras peleas extraño, sabes aunque sabia que… que él no sentía nada por mi, yo… yo lo consideraba mi amigo, tal vez mi mejor amigo, cuando no peleábamos podíamos hablar de muchas cosas.**

**\- y porque no tratas de volver a eso, aun pueden ser amigos.**

**-no, después de lo que paso, de lo que me dijo, no podría perdonarlo. –** se aclaro la garganta y pestaño varias veces para evitar que cayeran lagrimas –** es tiempo de seguir adelante y olvidarlo. –** una lagrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla pero rápidamente la quito. Kasumi se levanto de su lugar se acerco a ella y la abrazo, provocando que Akane se soltara a llorar, pegando su rostro al cuerpo de su hermana para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos. En ese momento p-chan salió corriendo buscando venganza contra un joven de trenza.

Unas horas después todos estaban en el comedor almorzando tranquilamente -**familia, tengo una noticia que darles. –**dijo el patriarca de los Tendo muy serio – **esta mañana llego una invitación para un par de torneos que se realizaran a lo largo del país, dará inicio en un mes – **todos lo miraban muy atentos mientras hablaba.

-**tendrá duración de un año aproximadamente entre las diferentes locaciones en las que se harán **– continuo Genma - **Y están invitando a todos los Dojos del país a presentarse, nos mandaron una lista de los competidores y son rivales difíciles.**

**-Por lo que tenemos que empezar a prepararnos de inmediato para dar una buena actuación.- **dijo Soun

**-Pero papá –**interrumpio Kasumi – **los muchachos no pueden faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela.**

**-yo no tengo problema por eso, -**dijo enseguida el joven de trenza –**la escuela nunca me ha interesado. **

**-claro, solo asistes porque va mi hermanita, no es asi Ranma? –**dijo la siempre maliciosa Nabiki, el mencionado la miro de mala manera –

-**esto es importante se trata de un torneo nacional, podría pedir un permiso en la escuela, no creo haya problema, kasumi, ¿verdad papá?**

Soun y Genma se veían nerviosos, se pusieron tensos a lo que escucharon

-**Veras Akane, la cuestión es que…. Tu…. Nosotros lo hemos pensado bien y creemos que… que… pero señor Tendo porque no continua después de todo es su hija – **dijo riendo nerviosamente el señor del turbante

-**veras hija…. No te vayas a enojar con tu viejo padre…hemos hablado los tres y creemos que es lo mas adecuado es que tu… que tuuuuuuu no….. no asistas al torneo.**

Un silencio tenebroso se instaló en el comedor de la casa Tendo, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron días

-**COMO QUE NO VOY A ASISTIR AL TORNEO! – **grito poniéndose de pie, la cabeza de la joven se puso tan grande que le hizo competencia a la de serpiente de su padre. – **cómo puedes decir aquello papá, yo soy la heredera del Dojo yo debo ir a representarlo.- **un poco más calmada volvió a sentarse y en un tono triste dijo –** ¿es que no confías en mi?- **la señora nodoka que estaba a un lado de ella le tomo la mano .

-**soun me puedes explicar porque no crees que Akane deba ir – **pregunto la señora-

-** hija los que participaran son artistas marciales realmente preparados, irán los mejores que hay en el país**

**-pero yo también soy una artista marcial, yo también puedo participar.¿ por qué no crees que deba ir?**

**-Akane, tu no tienes tanta preparación como ellos, no has entrenado tanto como todos ellos, sería difícil para ti hacerlo. Además es un año lejos de casa, pronto terminaras este curso y el próximo será el ultimo de tu preparatoria, se que deseas ir a la universidad. Solo estoy pensando en tu bienestar. –**ella solo bajo la mirada y permaneció callada, se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro.

**-¿entonces quien representara al dojo Papá? –**pregunto Kasumi.

-**Ranma lo hará, -**contesto Genma en su lugar –**aunque estos dos hayan terminado su compromiso, nuestra amistad continua así que el trato también. –**después de esto continuo el silencio unos momentos hasta que Akane habló.

**-dijiste que los tres lo habían hablado, esos son tú y tio Genma, ¿Quién es el otro que decidió? – **Permanecieron callados sin contestarle – **dime papá**

**-eso es obvio Akane, el otro es Ranma ¿no es asi excuñadito? –**el mencionado solo se tensó

-¿**eso es cierto?- **pregunto la peliazul sin mirarlo, - **¿es cierto?! – **volvió a decir ahora si mirándolo, él solo asintió- **y con qué derecho puedes tu decir que puedo o no hacer, si mal no recuerdo tu y yo no somos nada así que no puedes decidir por mí.**

el solo la miro serio –** Es lo mejor Akane, tu no estas al nivel de los que van a competir, solo saldrías lastimada.**

**-eso ya no es de tu incumbencia Saotome. –**dijo en un tono frio - **papá no puedes tomar su opinión en cuenta, por favor.**

**\- Akane es mi última palabra, no iras al torneo –** ella solo negaba con la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo, escucho como la llamaba Nodoka a lo lejos pero no hizo caso y continuo corriendo lejos de ahí. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que llego al parque, se escondió entre los árboles y soltó un grito que retumbo por todo el parque, empezó a dar puñetazos a un árbol que estaba cerca de ella.

**-pero que te hizo ese pobre árbol para que lo ataques así?-** escucho una voz detrás de ella, pero no hizo caso y siguió golpeando –**wow tranquila vas a lastimarte – **al ver que no se detenia la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera-

**-dejame! –**Volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos – **no necesito de tu ayuda. –**se soltó de su agarre, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Intento detenerla de nuevo, tomándola del brazo – **déjame Shun! Quiero estar sola!**

-**akane detente. –**la miro seriamente –**tu brazo esta sangrando.**

Los dos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del parque, Shun tomaba con cuidado la mano de Akane para limpiar la sangre después de los golpes que le dio al tronco del árbol, todo esto mientras guardaban silencio.

-**me dirás que paso para que atacaras así a ese árbol. – **ella solo negó con la cabeza –**debió ser algo que te enojara mucho.**

**\- como sabias que estaba aquí? –**quiso cambiar de tema. –**siempre te encuentro cuando menos lo espero.**

**-estaba caminando por aquí, cuando te vi pasar corriendo, me pareció extraño por eso te seguí y que bueno que lo hice. Mira tu mano esta muy lastimada- **ella soltó su agarre y frunció el ceño.

-**estoy cansada, de que todos crean que soy débil. –**dijo ella apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas. –**yo también se luchar, se defenderme, pero nadie nunca me toma en serio, mi padre simplemente dejo de entrenarme y Ranma, él y sus extraños amigos solo se burlan de mi y nunca quiere ayudarme a mejorar. **– sus hombros empezaron a temblar del coraje –**no es justo! Yo también soy artista marcial yo también quiero defender el nombre de Mi dojo!, no es justo –** y de nuevo lloro de enojo, tristeza, decepción. Shun al verla así lo único que se le ocurrio hacer es abrazarla por los hombros para que ella se desahogara.

-**te entiendo Akane, se que debe ser difícil- ** ella no contesto seguía sollozando sin mirarlo –** si quieres podría ayudarte a entrenar. – **al escuchar esto la peliazul alzó la mirada para verlo con algo de duda en sus ojos.

-**en serio harias eso? - **pregunto con un poco de esperanza renaciendo en ella - ** ¿de verdad?**

**\- claro que si!, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de nuestro primer encuentro aun no pago mi deuda contigo después de lo que hice. – **Akane al escuchar esto se recompuso, sonrio como hace un tiempo no hacia y lo abrazo, el joven se sorprendió pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo-

**\- gracias, gracias, gracias no sabes como te lo agradezco Shun –**y comenzó a reir, y continuaron abrazados hasta que escucharon otra voz enojada.

-**Suelta a Akane!**

**lamento la tardanza espero sea de su agrado este capitulo :) **


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Akane!-** grito nodoka mientras la veía salir corriendo de la casa, todos vieron como la peliazul se iba, Kasumi estaba sorprendida, Nabiki miraba con enojo a su padre. – ¿**Pero porque hicieron eso? Soun, Genma por que no le dan a akane la oportunidad de ir.**

**Cariño, Akane no esta tan preparada para algo así, su entrenamiento no fue como el de Ranma, no queremos que salga herida de esto. – **respondio el hombre del turbante.

**Nadie ha tenido un entrenamiento como él!, pobresilla mi niña- **dijo en tono triste Nodoka, Kasumi se acerco y la tomo del brazo.

**¿Papá de verdad no crees posible que si mi hermana entrenara más podría competir?- **pregunto Kasumi,

**Aunque lo hiciera, no hay tiempo suficiente para que se prepare., no quiero arriesgar a mi pequeña a sufrir alguna herida. **

**¿Y tu por que no dices nada Ranma?, a pesar de ya no ser su prometido sigues metiéndote en la vida de mi hermana, recuerda que fuiste tu quien decidio terminar el compromiso con ella –**le dijo enojada la mediana de las hermanas, ganándose una mala mirada de ojiazul –**de verdad que ella estará bien sin ti, en este torneo te podras ir mucho tiempo, tal vez así Akane pueda conocer a alguien mejor que tu. –**termino de decir Nabiki, logrando que Ranma se enojará más, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación y de la casa.

Estaba caminando cabizbajo el ojiazul, con sus manos en los bolsillos _**"Pues claro esa es la intención, que encuentre a alguien….alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no la ponga en peligro…." **_**Maldición! , pero no quiero eso! –**grito fuerte, apretando los puños, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el parque, ahí escucha un grito familiar, "_**Akane?"**_ se fue acercando lentamente cuando oye unas voces

-**estoy cansada, de que todos crean que soy débil. –**dijo Akane, se acercó un poco más hasta que logro ver la espalda de la joven –**yo también se luchar, se defenderme, pero nadie nunca me toma en serio, mi padre simplemente dejo de entrenarme y Ranma, él y sus extraños amigos solo se burlan de mi y nunca quiere ayudarme a mejorar. **– vió como sus hombros empezaron a temblar–**no es justo! Yo también soy artista marcial yo también quiero defender el nombre de Mi dojo!, no es justo –** y la escuchó llorar ya que no podía verla de frente, pero lo que si vio fue a quien la acompañaba abrazarla por los hombros "_**pero que se cree ese maldito, como se atreve a tocarla!" **_aun no reconocia quien era.

-**te entiendo Akane, sé que debe ser difícil- ** ella seguía sollozando–** si quieres podría ayudarte a entrenar. – **Ranma se sorprendió cuando lo escucho.

-**en serio harias eso? - **oyó que pregunto la peliazul - ** ¿de verdad?**

**\- claro que si!, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de nuestro primer encuentro aun no pago mi deuda contigo después de lo que hice. – **se movió de donde estaba y Ranma pudo ver el rostro de la joven pero lo que más le sorprendio fue ver a Akane sonreir como solo lo hacía para él y hace mucho no veía y la vio abrazar al joven quien le devolvió el abrazo-

**\- gracias, gracias, gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco Shun- **después de ser testigo de eso, no soporto más y grito.

**Suelta a Akane!- **los jóvenes que estaban abrazados se soltaron y miraron hacia donde venía la voz., cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba con la joven, más se enojo- **¿Qué haces con él Akane?-**apretaba fuertemente sus puños, pudo ver como sangraba la mano de la pelizaul y más se enfureció -**¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- **grito, tomando un paso hacia ellos.

**Ranma…. ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –** pero él no la miraba, su vista estaba dirigida a quien estaba a un lado de ella.

**Te hice una pregunta, ¿ que le hiciste a Akane!?,**se fue acercando a punto de golpearlo

**El no me hizo nada… Ranma…- **respondio Akane avanzando un paso poniéndose delante de shun., quien permanecia serio y en silencio.

**Si no te hizo nada, ¿Por qué estas lastimada?! – **quiso saber, el enojo lo estaba sobrepasando.

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Claro que lo es… soy tu… **\- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que diría guardo silencio.

**¿Eres mi qué? ¿Mi prometido?, -**dijo con un poco de burla y mucho enojo –** déjame recordarte que ya no lo eres, tú mismo lo decidiste ¿recuerdas?, ¡ya no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada ni hacer tu escena de celos! Así que puedes irte, no te necesito, ya no soy tu problema ¿recuerdas? –** se volteo, tomo del brazo a Shun y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

El joven de la trenza solo los vio partir, se sentía mal después de escucharla, pero lo peor fue verla irse con él, la razón por la que decidió terminar el compromiso.

**DEMONIOS!- **Grito, sentía enojo pero no contra Akane, sino contra él, lo había arruinado todo ahora si lo había hecho. "_**Pero eso era lo que quería, alejarla de mi para tenerla a salvo, pero porque tenía que irse con él!" –**_**niña tonta!** – volvió a gritar y golpeo un árbol provocando que se desplomara.

**Ranma? **

Escucho que le hablaban a su espalda, de inmediato reconoció quien era.

-**Aquí tienes, un *onomiyaki especial –**dijo Ukyo poniendo frente a él un platillo, Ranma solo la miró y asintió –**puedes contarme lo que te sucede –**pero el otro solo siguió comiendo, espero un momento pero no le respondió-

Ranma terminó de comer – **gracias por la comida –**se iba a poner de pie, cuando la castaña lo detuvo.

**-por favor no te vayas aun, sabes he querido ir a disculparme contigo, bueno con todos , pero no encontraba el valor para ir. –**Ranma solo la miro se quedó quieto –** después de lo que hice me di cuenta del error que cometí, siento haber arruínado tu boda con Akane.**

**-ukyo…**

**-no, déjame terminar, me di cuenta de mi error. Estaba enojada después de que me contaron lo que paso en china yo no podía aceptar que… se que no me quieres…**

**-Ukyo yo….**

**\- no te sientas mal, sé que no podrás verme más que como tu amiga y lo he aceptado, sé que estás enamorado de ella, y lo entiendo. Por eso quiero que sepas que ya no me interpondré entre ustedes, sé que deben estar juntos, comprendí que de verdad uds se aman, a pesar de todo eres mi amigo… tienes todo mi apoyo Ranma –**termino de decirle esto y le sonrió.

**-gracias…pero yo… rompí el compromiso con Akane- **un silencio profundo se sintió en el lugar.

**-QUE TU QUE!? –**Grito la castaña –**después de todo lo que te acabo de decir me dices que terminaste con ella! – **Al ver que Ranma solo asintió comprendió todo – ¿**por eso estabas enojado hace un rato?- **volvió a asentir –** pero Ranma si tú la amas ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**-yo no la am… -**pero la mirada que le dio su amiga hizo que se detuviera –**yo…ya no quería arriesgarla más, después de lo que paso en China, no quería perder más tiempo, le diría lo que sentía y tal vez ser prometidos de verdad, pero paso la boda, y luego otra pelea donde estuvo en peligro.**

**-ranma…-**podía notar la tristeza en su amigo, lo veía jugar con sus dedos mientras le contaba esto.-

-**ahí me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, así que decidí terminar el compromiso.- **

**-¿Cómo lo tomo ella? ¿Cómo es que nadie en la escuela lo sabe aun?- **

**-no lo se, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, aun no puedo creer que Nabiki no haya vendido la información**

**-tal vez no quiere que destruyan el dojo otra vez. ¿y akane como esta?**

**-no se, desde que termine el compromiso no hablo con ella. No hasta hoy.**

En la puerta de la casa de los Tendo estaba llegando la peliazul junto con Li

-**shun siento mucho lo que sucedió. –**dijo con pena la menor de los Tendo-** que pena que hayas visto eso-**

**-no te preocupes Akane, ¿entonces por eso es que estabas mal la otra vez que te vi?- **pregunto

-**en parte…**

**-¿ya no estas comprometida con Saotome? –** ella bajo la mirada y le dijo que no –**entiendo, … me siento mal por esto, se que la estas pasando mal, pero –**se acercó más a Akane inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia ella –**sabes, me da gusto que ya no seas la prometida de él. –**la peliazul se sorprendió al oírlo decir aquello y cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que se había acercado a ella.

-**shun.. yo –** tomo un paso hacia atrás –**yo no… -**el solo le sonrió.

-**no te preocupes lo entiendo. –** Akane suspiro aliviada –**se que no es momento, ahora me conformo con ser tu amigo.-**se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –**me gustas mucho Akane, eres hermosa no dudes de ello –**antes de que pudiera reaccionar Li ya se estaba alejando de ahí –**nos vemos luego**. –y se marcho.

**Cui, cui, cui-**escucho Akane el llanto de su mascota- **p-chan! ¿Dónde estabas pequeño? –** dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando vió ahí a alguien.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**¿Entonces por eso estabas enojado? –** Ranma solo asintió – **pero ya sabes como es Akane, siempre perdona a las personas, si ese Li le pidió disculpas seguro ella lo perdono **

**-pero ¿por que?! – **grito y aporreo la mesa en la que estaban platicando.

-**cariño no dañes mi restaurante, y Ranma ¿Cuántas veces tu la has lastimado? Y no me refiero físicamente y ella siempre te ha perdonado.**

**-no es lo mismo, ! –**ukyo lo miro con desdén

**\- y que piensas hacer si tu mismo rompiste el compromiso con ella, como Akane te dijo tu ya no puedes reclamar nada.**

**-yo…yo –** bajo la mirada -**tienes razón lo he arruinado ya no puedo hacer nada.-** dijo el ojiazul derrotado –**ademas lo hago por su bien conmigo siempre estará en peligro**

**-puede que sea verdad pero tú siempre la proteges de lo que sea, no lo puedo creer , el gran Ranma Saotome, el que derrota a cualquier enemigo al que se enfrente se haya dado por vencido. –**el joven de trenza solo la miro enojado.

**-esto es diferente, no es una pelea. –**Ukyo alzo una ceja mirandolo

**-pero de una manera lo es ¿no?,¿ no pelearas por ella? ¿Dejaras que este con alguien que no seas tu?, que se case y tenga hijos con otro y solo puedas ver como es feliz sin tí. **

A cada comentario que hacia Ranma sentía un retorcijo en su interior, el solo imaginar a Akane casada con alguien que no sea él, que tenga hijos con otro más se enojaba –**NO LO PEMITIRE! AKANE ES MIA! –**volvió a gritar mirando a su amiga quien solo le sonrio, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo – **eres malvada –**a lo que ella solo rió.

**-hay Ranma jajaja, nada mas poniéndote celoso reaccionarias, siempre te pones asi. Ahora si ¿Qué haras? **

**-le dire a Akane lo que…. Siento…. por ella. **

**\- sabes que no será fácil, si todo lo que me dijiste es verdad.-** la sonrisa de Ranma disminuyo un poco pero enseguida regreso.

-**lo se, pero encontrare la manera de que me perdone. **

**-la lastimaste mucho Ranma y al parecer no estará dispuesta a perdonarte rápidamente, pero al final lo hará, siempre lo hace. Ahora ve a recuperarla**

**-si, gracias Ukyo eres una gran amiga –** esta solo le sonrió, se levantó de donde estaba y Salió de ahí. Ukyo solo se quedo mirando por donde se iba Ranma y perdió la sonrisa que tenia.

-**señorita? –**le llamó konatsu –**es muy valiente lo que hizo, renunciar al joven saotome –** ella solo asintió mientras sollozaba en silencio; mirando aún por donde se había marchado el ojiazul.

.

.

.

**Vaya Akane quien iba a decir que tan rápido olvidarías mi excuñado-** nabiki miraba a su hermana con picardía –**debo decir que no esta nada mal**

**Nabiki!-**grito escandalizada la peliazul, el pequeño cerdito se removia entre los brazos de su dueña –**no es lo que piensas es un amigo –** empezó a caminar hacia a dentro y su hermana la siguió.

**Pues el no parecía querer ser tu amigo. No?- **ambas detuvieron su camino

**Yo…yo.. no**

**Tranquila, yo se que tu amas a mi cuñadito bueno ex cuñadito – **

**-claro que no, quien podría querer a ese mujeriego, tonto. –**dijo con el ceño fruncido

**\- si, si claro. No tienes porque ponerte asi hermanita. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- **akane solo continuo caminando hasta la entrada de la casa.

-**no es verdad! –**dijo ya entrando

-**¿qué no es verdad? –**pregunto Kasumi quien bajaba las escaleras.

-**naa.. nada–**dijo nerviosa la peliazul.

-**pues nada hermana, solamente que Akane está aprovechando su soltería –** dijo la Nabiki con una sonrisa- **¿no es así?**

**-¿es cierto?**

**-claro que no! –**grito soltando en el proceso a su mascota quien corrió hacia la salida–**perdón, no quise gritar**

**-Akane, no tienes por que ponerte así, es normal que quieras salir con otros chicos, después de todo Ranma termino el compromiso, solo ten cuidado. ¿si?, como dicen por ahí un clavo saca a otro clavo –**las hermanas menores se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la mayor. –**ahora vayan a bañarse, terminen sus deberes en un rato más preparare la cena. –** las otras dos solo asintieron, viendo como se marchaba Kasumi por el pasillo.

-**no puedo creer lo que dijo Kasumi, tan inocente que aparenta ser.- **aprovechando la distracción de su hermana, Akane subia las escaleras rápido –**hey Akane espera, no escaparas tan rápido de mi! –**y corrió tras ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto el cerdito negro encontró agua caliente y se transformó de vuelta en el joven de colmillo. –**ese Ranma es un tonto. –** y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar al de la trenza, quien iba caminando pensando en que decirle a Akane.

**-"**_**Tal vez debería de comprarle flores," –**_ iba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que alguien corría hacia el- _**"o tal vez seria mejor comprarle otra cosa". – **_cuando de repente.

**-Ranma! Prepárate para morir!**!** –**grito Ryoga lanzándole un golpe en la cara, que sorprendentemente el ojiazul no pudo esquivar,

-**pero que te pasa P-chan, y ahora porque me golpeas! –**grito desde el suelo

-**eres un desgraciado, le rompiste el corazón a mi dulce Akane!-**

**-¿QUÉ? Pero ¿de qué hablas?¿mi dulce Akane? – **poniéndose de pie.

-**Ranma la has hecho sufrir demasiado. Pero ¿sabes que? Me da gusto que ella te esté olvidando – **el ojiazul se enojó y lo golpeo en la cara provocando que ryoga diera unos pasos hacia atrás limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca

-**Callate! No sabes lo que dices!, esto no es tu asunto además creí que tú estabas con akari. (**Creo que asi se llama)

**-Aunque este con ella, Akane siempre será importante para mi y que bueno que se libró de ti.-** ranma apretaba cada vez más los puños- **Nunca la has merecido, no sé qué ocurrió para que decidieras terminar el compromiso pero me da gusto que lo hicieras. –**

**-si lo sabes! Tu estabas ahí – **ryoga lo miró extrañado –** tu viste lo que paso… no quería arriesgarla más. **

**-¿hablas del monte fénix? – **pregunto el joven del colmillo

**-no solo de eso, todas las peleas en las que estoy Akane siempre queda involucrada…por …por eso termine el compromiso no podía arriesgarla más.**

**-Pero si que eres tonto, a ella jamas le importo eso, si siempre se arriesgaba por ti, pero tienes razón ahora estará a salvo de ti. Y estará feliz con otro que no seras …-**y antes de que pudiera terminar Ranma ya se había lanzado sobre el a golpes.

.

.

**No escapas de mi hermanita, me vas a contar que pasa con el guapo que se acaba de ir- **decía Nabiki mientras se sentaba frente a su hermana en la cama.

**No hay nada que decir, es un amigo. –**

**Y de dónde conoces a este "amigo" –**comento sarcásticamente –**por que yo conozco a todos tus amigos y el no es uno de ellos. - **Akane solo permaneció callada ante la mirada penetrante de su hermana mayor – **puedes confiar en mi. No dire nada –**

**¿Desde cuando tan caritativa? ¿Cuánto me costara tu silencio?- **

**-acaso me crees capaz de eso? –**la otra tendo la miro alzando la ceja –**de acuerdo se que me he pasado a veces pero esta vez te prometo no será así. Todas las veces anteriores vi que sus peleas solo eran niñerías pero esta si parece muy en serio – **vio como su hermana dio un gran suspiro. -**¿me diras? Prometo por todo mi dinero que no diré nada.**

**-es... bueno confiare en ti creo que todo empezó desde que me vi envuelta en la pelea en china, yo estaba….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maldito Ryoga esta vez si se paso –**decia el chico de la trenza mientras llegaba al Dojo Tendo.-**espero no verlo en mucho tiempo.- **tenia la ropa sucia, y sangraba un poco de la ceja –**gracias a él ya ni pude comprarle algo a Akane. –**entro al Dojo y anuncio su llegada, Kasumi salió a su encuentro.

-**Ranma ¿Qué te paso? –**pregunto asustada despues de ver su estado.

-**nada importante tuve un pequeño encuentro con Ryoga. Emm y ¿akane? ¿Sabes donde esta?- **Kasumi lo miro con gracia debido a lo nervioso que se veía el joven saotome.

**\- claro esta en su habitación, tal vez quisieras arreglarte un poco antes de hablar con ella ¿no? –**le contesto

-**emmm, tal vez tengas razón, estem gracias –**y salio corriendo rumbo al baño.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la peliazul.

**y eso sucedió, después paso lo que tú ya sabes Ranma decidió terminar el compromiso y aquí estamos. –**Nabiki estaba sorprendida por todo lo que su hemana le contó, jamás imagino que todo eso había sucedido.

-**wow suena increíble, nunca lo hubiera creido, entonces crees haber escuchado a Ranma decir que te amaba –** Akane solo bajo la mirada y asintió.

-**seguramente fue mi imaginación, él jamás diría eso, y más a mi. Tal vez fue cosa del momento que estaba en shock y me sorprendió verlo llorando, seguro solo lo imagine.**

**-yo no creo akane, si lo que dices es verdad, y en realidad estuviste muerta, seguro Ranma estuvo desesperado. –**pero la peliazul negó con la cabeza

Sin darse cuenta las hermanas, el joven de trenza se fue acercando a la puerta de la menor de ellas, estuvo a punto de tocar cuando escucho voces y permaneció ahí.

-**si fuera cierto, si de verdad él sintiera algo por mi, no me hubiera dicho todas esas cosas.**

**-Akane…. ¿Y si en verdad solo cometió un error?**

**-el me hizo ilusiones, creí que podríamos empezar algo de verdad pero no fue asi… solo me mintió….Durante mucho tiempo he aguantado todas sus malas palabras hacia mí, sus comparaciones con sus otras bellas prometidas, pero eso fue lo peor, siempre creí que lo que decía era mas en broma que en serio. Pero después de esto sé que siempre fueron verdad. **

**-creo que te estas precipitando y si el llegara y te pidiera perdón. Como siempre que pelean lo hace ¿Qué harías entonces?**

**-yo….**

_perdon por la demora tan larga, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo. espero sus comentarios._


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Ranma seguía de pie frente a la puerta de la peliazul, esperaba con ansia que respondiera a la pregunta que le hizo su hermana, sentía muchos nervios se acercó más a la puerta hasta pegar su oreja y poder escuchar mejor.

-**yo… n.. –** permaneció en silencio, hasta que escucho a nabiki hablar.

-**te conozco no podrías seguir enojada con él si llega y te da una mirada con sus ojos azules de perro mojado y te pide perdón, vas a terminar aceptando sus disculpas y se acabó tanto drama. –**Ranma desde afuera rezaba por que Akane le hiciera caso a su hermana.

**-esta vez es diferente Nabiki, de verdad me dolió lo que me dijo.**

**-pero si siempre pelean por tonterías.**

**-si pero para mi esto no lo es, siempre me molestaba por cosas superficiales, pero esta vez me lastimo en lo que soy, en lo que es parte de mi vida, en mi orgullo de peleadora, se que no estoy al nivel de él y todos los locos pero me consideraba buena en lo que hacia, pero él me ha humillado, eso no es algo sencillo de perdonar, me humillo en lo que más amo. **

**-pero Akane…. –**queria seguir insistiendo su hermana.

-**ya es suficiente, querias que te contara sobre shun y ya lo he hecho.**

**-ok, bien dejare el tema en paz. –**se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta –**te veo en la cena. –**cuando Ranma escucho la voz de nabiki cerca de la puerta se asusto –

-**espera, quiero preguntarte algo –**ranma suspiro de alivio por no ser descubierto aún.-¿ **por qué no has dicho nada acerca de que termino el compromiso?**

**-te lo dije, esta vez vi diferente su pelea, no fue como siempre en otras no hubiera pasado ni un día y ranma ya hubiera subido por tu ventana a pedirte perdón y por lo que me has dicho esta vez no se lo darias, pero quien sabe tal vez cambies de parecer si el te dice ciertas palabras No?**

Akane solo la miró y nerviosa por lo que dijo al final. –**yo no.. no creo que él… -**y ya no continuo hablando.

-**bien, entonces quieres que todos en la escuela se enteren? Por que lo puedo hacer si lo quieres.**

**-No! –**grito asustada y nabiki la miró con una ceja levantada- **no, al menos aún no, no quiero repetir lo de antes, llegar a la escuela y todos atacándome solo para tener una cita ni los rumores o miradas de lastima, no quiero lidiar con eso ahora.**

**-puedo encargarme de eso igual si lo quieres – **akane negó con la cabeza –**bien tomate tu tiempo y me dices cuando quieras, sin cargos –**se levanto de su asiento para salir del cuarto.

Ranma al escuchar que se acercaba no sabia que hacer, cuando vio que abrían la puerta.

**-si cambias de opinión avísame –**cerro la puerta, avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo volteando de nuevo hacia la puerta y vio al techo donde estaba Ranma colgando, Nabiki solo lo miró y le hizo una seña para que bajara y se acercara.

**-vaya vaya cuñadito… digo EX cuñadito ya te habias tardado, pero esta vez la tienes difícil ,mi hermanita solo te perdonara si dices ciertas palabras.**

**-yo no… yo no iba a hablar con ella.**

**-por favor! Deja de ser tan infantil y orgulloso, si sigues asi Akane nunca te perdonara y habra otro que si le dira lo que quiere escuchar y ahí si te arrepentiras –**y sin decir más se alejó de ahí.

Despues de que Nabiki lo dejo, Ranma permaneció ahí de pie con las palabras de la castaña repitiéndose en su mente, momentos despues escucho que alguien se acercaba y se fue de ahí.

En el tejado del dojo.

**\- **_**Lo arruine**_**\- **pensaba un perturbado ojiazul – _**pero… al menos tengo que intentarlo –**_apretando los puños fuertemente se puso de pie y volviendo a agarrar valor y con cuidado se puso de cabeza para ver el cuarto de la peliazul, y ahí la vio, estaba recostada sobre la cama leyendo un libro se acerco un poco más y vio que la ventana estaba abierta, bajo y asomo la cabeza al cuarto, Akane seguía concentrada en su lectura.

**-Akane? –**le llamo suavemente y fue cuando ella lo vio entrar y arrodillarse a un lado de su cama, viendo sorpresa en sus ojos de verlo ahí, parecía que tenia mucho tiempo sin que lo viera hacer eso. – **akane yo… **

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, creí que ya no teníamos nada de que hablar –**dijo molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma se sorprendio mucho por la actitud de la menor de los Tendo _**"te lo tienes merecido" **_pensó –**yo.. yo… -**los nervios le estaban pasando factura.

**-¿a que vienes?, si no tienes nada que decir puedes irte me interrumpes –**dijo agarrando su libro para volver a la leer. El de la trenza no soportaba la indiferencia y frialdad con la que lo hablaba.

-**vamos Akane, no seas así. –**dijo en tono de suplica.

**-¿Qué no sea asi? , pues discúlpeme señor por no ser como usted desea- **respondio aun mas enojada.

-**no quise decir eso, no mal interpretes lo que digo. –**los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-**¿Qué quieres Ranma? –**hablaba en un tono mas calmado, casi en un susurro -** no fue suficiente lo que me dijiste?, acaso vienes a decirme más cosas en las que soy mala. –**puso la mirada sobre sus manos.

Ranma se acomodó aprovechando el cambio en akane para sentarse a su lado en la cama, logrando estar más cerca de ella y poder verla de frente. –** Akane… -**dijo en un susurro. –**yo… no… no pienso eso de ti, no, no hablaba en serio sé que, tal vez me exagere con lo que dije – **la peliazul soltó un bufido y aun no lo miraba – **perd..**

**\- me vas a decir que lo sientes, que no querias decir eso, y que estemos como si nada? –**dijo para mirarlo, él sonrio creyendo que estaría todo bien –** ¿eso crees? ¿Que al venir aquí y decirme eso te voy a perdonar y ya paso todo?**

-**akane, yo … si –**estaba confundido no sabia como interpretar sus palabras – **quiero…**

**-no es tan fácil, Ranma, te lo dije ese día, cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas horribles sobre mí, todo lo que piensas de mi. – **el joven saotome pudo ver la tristeza en esos ojos marrones.

-**no! No pienso eso de ti, todo lo dije porque estaba molesto por la situación, de verdad no es lo que pienso sobre ti Akane. – **le tomo la mano desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón, para que le creyera. –

-**como puedo creer en ti, después de todo siempre has dicho terribles cosas sobre mi, si las dices es porque lo crees.**

**-no Akane, por favor –** se acercó más a ella y con una mano le tomo de la cara acariciándole la mejilla.

-**todo este tiempo burlándote de mí, tú… junto a tus prometidas, pero eso último fue lo peor.. – **Ranma estaba asustado, la forma en que ella hablaba le daba miedo – **te lo dije en esa ocasión Ranma "si en algún momento llegas a arrepentirte yo ya no estaré dispuesta a perdonarte" –**al escucharla decir eso el corazón del ojiazul dio un brinco, la mano que le sostenía el rostro cayó a su regazo.

**-Akane, no, no digas eso, yo de verdad.. Tu…tu eres importante… para mí. –**la muchacha soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-**si eso fuera verdad, nunca me hubieras tratado como lo hiciste. –**una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven,

-**Akane, por favor yo te… -**aunque se moría por decirle no podía, las palabras no salían – **yo… yoo te..**

**-no lo digas si no lo sientes –**se limpió la lagrima que cayó de manera brusca.

-**cómo puedes estar segura de lo que siento –**

**-porque si fuera real no habrías dicho lo que dijiste, no te habrías retractado cuando volvimos de china, no me habrías gritado todo lo que me gritaste –**hablo más fuerte, ya estaba perdiendo la postura –**no me habrías roto el corazón como lo hiciste. –**soltó junto con unas lagrimas más.

**-Akane….yo… - ** pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-**familia! Bajen a cenar papá tiene un anunció. –** Akane no espero más tiempo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Minutos después todos estaban reunidos en el comedor cenando, Nabiki siendo la más observadora pudo notar la actitud de los más jóvenes, se percibía la tensión entre ellos, pero los demás no parecían notarlo, para bajar un poco la tensión hablo.

-**y que anunció tienes papá?- **pregunto provocando que toda la atención fuera dirigida hacia el patriarca de los Tendo.

-**veran, ya que al parecer el compromiso ha terminado sin que nosotros estemos de acuerdo obviamente –**dijo mirando a los jóvenes –** hemos decidido emprender el viaje hacia el torneo. **

**-¿quiere decir que también vas tu papá? –**cuestiono la mayor de las hermanas, Soun solo asintió.

**-¿Cómo? –**Pregunto Nodoka – **¿se iran? –**dijo mirando a su esposo.

-**asi es, el torneo empieza en un mes aproximadamente, pero es en Morioka que es lejos de aquí, creemos que marcharnos en un viaje de entrenamiento antes de que inicie sería lo mejor. **

**-además –**continuo soun –**un poco de distancia serviría un poco "**_**y a lo mejor sirve para que recapaciten estos muchachos" **_**y seria un buen entrenamiento para Ranma y nosotros igual. –**despues de decir esto todos excepto la peliazul miraron al mencionado, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_**no puede haber teminado así, tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo" – **_**Ranma? –**el mencionado alzo la mirada y vió que todos lo veian con atención –**estas de acuerdo? –** Al no saber de que hablaban el solo asintió – **perfecto hijo, marchamos mañana – "**_**QUE?"**_**\- **todos continuaron cenando como si nada, hasta que la menor de las hermanas se levantó de su lugar.

**-Me retiro, buenas noches. –**y sin mirar a nadie ni esperar respuesta se marchó de ahí. El joven de trenza solo la miraba triste

.

.

La peliazul estaba saliendo del baño y tomaba rumbo a su habitación, cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta.

-**Akane? – **le llamo una voz que podría reconocer donde fuera, permaneció con la espalda hacia él, escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta que sintió la presencia del ojiazul junto a ella, quien osadamente le tomo de la mano haciendo que volteara a verlo. –**no hemos terminado de hablar. **

**-pense que ya lo habíamos hecho –**dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-**no aun no, -**susurro acercándose más a ella –** aún tengo mucho que decir, mírame – **le pidió suavemente, ella miró esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban –** Akane, yo… - **lo seguía mirando aun sin decir nada _**"maldición por que no puedo decirlo!" –**_ **yo… te qu… "**_**demonios, soy un cobarde"…**_** dame otra oportunidad, déjame arreglarlo.**

Akane quedó sorprendida por su petición se veía muy tierno pidiéndole eso- **se.. se que lo arruine, pero… pero quiero remediarlo – **le pidió acercándose más ya estaban rozando sus cuerpos y acercando sus rostros, podían sentir el aliento del otro-

**-me has lastimado mucho, Ranma – **

-**lo sé, puedo cambiar te lo prometo –**Akane estaba dividida, queria creerle que cambiaria pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera a suceder, por otro lado jamás había visto a Ranma así con ella. Pero recordó algo.

-**¿Cómo sé que es verdad?, como se que no me engañas o que no es tu orgullo el que esta hablando – **el empezó a negarcon la cabeza –**asi como te paso con Shampoo y la joya – **y con eso el permaneció inmóvil –**es lo mismo. **

**-no; Akane tienes que creerme –** se aproximó mas a sus labios rosandolos –** de verdad…tu … tu eres importante… especial…**-estaban casi besándose cuando escucharon un estruendo –**NIHAO! - **Escucharon la voz de la amazona. Provocando que se separaran y se soltaran bruscamente de las manos.

-**vinieron a verte – **dijo la peliazul soltando un suspiro de cansancio, cuando el joven Saotome iba hablar le dijo– **buena suerte en el torneo Ranma –** se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su cuarto, cerrando tras ella, él permaneció ahí solo en el pasillo mirando hacia el patito en la puerta de la habitación "_**Akane… ahora si se terminó" **_pensó con tristeza**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo estaba una amazona buscando al ojiazul. los mayores estaban tomando té en el comedor observando a la china – **Donde estar Airen? – **pregunto, pero antes de que le contestaran el susodicho apareció en el umbral de la puerta –** Airen! Invitar a shampoo a una cita-** se lanzó a abrazarlo pero antes de que llegara a él la detuvo de sus brazos-

**-Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto seriamente sin soltarla aun

-**shampoo venir a ver a futuro esposo –**respondió-

-**yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no despues de lo que le hicieron a la casa de mi mamá, despues de lo que paso en el dojo, no despues de china!…**

**-pero Airen yo amarte, la chica violenta no … -** pero antes de que terminara de hablar Ranma la soltó bruscamente haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-**No quiero volver a verte por aquí Shampoo, ni cerca del dojo, ni de la casa de mi madre, ni de ninguno de los tendo ni de mis padres y en especial no te quiero ver cerca de Akane! - **-shampoo se estaba asustando de la manera en que hablaba.

-**Airen tu te casaras conmigo leyes decir eso…. –**

**\- me impor un… **-empezó a gritar pero antes de continuar lo interrumpio Nodoka.

-**Shampoo, tu compromiso con Ranma no tiene ninguna validez, me parece que mi hijo ya dijo todo lo que tenia que decir, es mejor que te marches. –**La amazona miro una vez más al joven de trenza quien se veía muy molesto, asintió y se marchó.

Nodoka se acercó a su hijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro, él solo dio un respingo -**¿hijo está todo bien? –** el solo asintió sin voltear a verla, se giró para marcharse de ahí

-**nos vamos antes del amanecer viejos, estén listos o me marcho solo. –**todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud nunca lo habían visto actuar así con las otras muchachas.

.

.

.

Todo en el Dojo Tendo parecía silencioso, aun no amanecía pero uno de los habitantes de la casa no se encontraba descansando como los demás, Ranma Saotome estaba preparando todas sus cosas para marcharse aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que saliera el sol.

**-Ya esta todo listo – **dijo mientras cerraba su mochila, giró para ver al panda roncando se acercó a él y lo pateo –**despierta viejo es hora de irnos. – **

el panda se removió en su lugar alzando un letrero que decía – "**muchacho ingrato no dejas descansar a los mayores" –**

**-apresurate, avisale al sr. Tendo o me marcho sin ustedes los espero afuera- **tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación. –

En la habitación de la peliazul todo permanecía en silencio pero la menor de los Tendo no dormía, desde hacía unas horas se encontraba despierta perdida entre sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que abrían la ventana de su habitación, se quedó quieta fingiendo dormir, quien entro se agachó junto a ella estuvo así por un momento, hasta que sintió como pasaban unos dedos por su cabello, por alguna extraña razón no tena miedo de lo que pasaba.

-**Akane…- **escuchó que Ranma susurraba su nombre –**ojala pudieras perdonarme, aunque no lo merezca, soy un tonto –** dejo de acariciar su cabello y le tomo de la mano, acercándola a sus labios, permaneció en silencio un momento –** perdóname –**le beso la mano– **espero que cuando te vuelva a ver ya no me mires como lo has hecho….y si no ha pasado… haré todo lo posible para lograrlo, para que me dejes remediarlo- ** se inclinó hasta estar al nivel de su rostro juntando sus frentes –** luchare para que me des otra oportunidad… -** se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la casa –**debo irme ya… cuídate. –**se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla bien, le acarició el rostro y le deposito un beso en la frente. –**adiós Akane. –**y salió por donde entro.

Akane abrió los ojos que tenia llenos de lagrimas que logró contener mientras Ranma le hablaba. Mientras en la puerta del dojo estaban lo mayores de la casa junto con Kasumi , cuando vieron asomarse al joven saotome-

**Hijo donde estabas? –**pregunto Nodoka, pero al ver su rostro no quiso insistir le entrego una bolsa – **Aquí puse un poco de comida para uds. Se que la podras administrar bien, cuídate mucho y trata de llamar seguido, no pelees con tu padre ni se metan en problemas. - **el solo asintió, mientras su mamá lo abrazaba –**te extrañare mucho, **

**-yo también mamá, gracias –** se giró y vio a la mayor de las Tendo –**Cuidate Kasumi.. dile… yo…**

**-no te preocupes Ranma, todo estará bien aquí –**a veces le sorprendía lo perceptiva que podía ser la castaña.- **cuídate y cuida a mí papá y al tío –**le dijo dándole un abrazo

**No te angusties hija todo estará bien, nos comunicamos con uds pronto –**y sin decir más los tres hombres emprendieron su camino.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Akane POV

_Corría por la calle desesperada en lo único que pensaba era en alcanzarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba, no iba a dejar que se marchara así, di vuelta a la esquina y los vi. Mi padre y tío genma iban más adelante hablando y él, Ranma iba detrás, no quería gritar, con la suerte que tenemos alguien más podría escucharme, avance lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzarlo, cuando ya estuve cerca lo llame en susurró. Él se detuvo, no giro hacia mí, nuestros padres no parecían darse cuenta de nada y cada vez se alejaban más._

_-__**Ranma- **__lo volví a llamar, esta vez sí volteo, me miró sorprendido_

_-__**¿Qué.. que haces aquí? –**__me pregunto, camine más hasta estar a unos centímetros de él- __**creí que ya no querías hablar conmigo-**_

_**-yo no, no podía dejar que te fueras asi, Ranma- **__me miraba de una forma que no lograba descifrar. _

_-__**lo dejaste todo claro Akane – **__coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros _

_**-no Ranma, yo mal interprete todo, podemos volver a ... –**__lo vi fruncir el ceño, de un movimiento quito mis manos provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás. –__**Ranma…-**__ me miraba molesto._

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya todo termino ¿no?**_

_**-pero tu… tu dijiste –**__como me puede hablar así después de lo que me dijo._

_-¿__**creiste que hablaba en serio? –**__mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, no podía creer que me hablara así –__** sabia que estabas escuchando, queria probar que no podrias estar sin mi, y lo logre mírate. **_

_**-Ranma … -**__sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a caer, vi una sombra acercarse por detrás de él, mientras unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda._

_-¿__**Airen que hacer chica violenta aquí?-**__ Shampoo? ¿Por qué? , ¿qué hace ella aquí?_

_**-nada –**__sin esperarlo se acercó a mí, me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió- __**despierta Akane ya todo termino- **__y me empujo._

_._

_._

**-Akane…. Akane- **abrí los ojos asustada, viendo unos ojos cafés _**¿Kasumi?**_Enfoque bien la mirada y vi que estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama junto a mí_\- _**al fin despertaste- **me limpie las lágrimas que tenía sobre mis mejillas _**¿fue todo un sueño?**__ –_**Estabas muy inquieta pensé que algo te pasaba. –**yo la mire confundida

-**ra..ranma? –**mi hermana me miro con pena

-**ya se fue, hace algunas horas**, **te llame pero no despertabas, no creí que quisieras ir a la escuela. –**Asentí -**cuando quieras baja a desayunar**

**-no tengo hambre Kasumi. –**pude ver en sus ojos que comprendía como me sentía

-**de acuerdo, aun así te traeré algo para que comas, si? –**Yo asentí –**bien, descansa. –**La vi incorporarse y marchar hacia la puerta- _**entonces si fue un sueño**__ –_ me vire, acomodándome mejor en la cama, no tenia deseos de salir de ahí.

Abrí los ojos un poco desorientada, no sabía qué hora era, sobre mi escritorio vi un poco de comida que me había llevado Kasumi, mire a la ventana y se podía notar que estaba oscureciendo, el reloj en mi escritorio me confirmo eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, jamás había dormido tanto tiempo y a pesar de ello me sentía cansada, me acomode para sentarme, cuando escuche unos toques en la puerta –**Akane? Puedo pasar? –**era tia nodoka, no quería que me viera así, pero no podía dejarla fuera.

**-pase –**entro a la habitación y tomo asiento junto a mí.

-**querida ¿estás bien? , has dormido mucho hoy, me preocupas.- **me tomo mi cabello acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja.

**-estoy bien tía, gracias.- **le dije tratando de sonreír, pero algo me decía que no me creía.-**solo me siento cansada. **

**-lo entiendo querida –**me tomo de la mano –**yo no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo mi hijo, le pedí que cambiara de opinión y hablara contigo pero parece que no lo hizo ¿verdad? **

**-yo…bueno…si lo hizo-**nodoka me miró interrogante-**me…me pidió perdón, y otra oportunidad…pero yo..**

**-le dijiste que no-** dijo la sra saotome-** ¿verdad?, por eso lo vi tan mal antes de irse –**yo solo asentí –**ya veo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?, él está muy arrepentido.**

**-no puedo perdonarlo tía, él… me dijo cosas que me lastimaron mucho **

**-pero él te quiere mi niña – **baje la mirada a nuestras manos, no me atrevía mirarla de frente **\- ¿tú no?**

**-yo…yo… - **no sabía que decirle

**-entiendo – **soltó nuestras manos y se puso de pie, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la detuve

**-Tía, discúlpame pero no puedo perdonarlo. – **unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta, ella regreso a mi lado y me levanto el rostro.

**\- no tengo nada que perdonarte mi niña, mi hijo es un tonto que no te supo valorar, pero a pesar de todo para mí siempre serás la mujer que quiero para él. –**después de escucharla decir eso, más lagrimas salieron y ella al verme me abrazo, caí en su regazo llorando sin parar, mientras me acaricia el cabello.

**.**

**.**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro sola en mi habitación, no puedo creer en la situación en la que estoy, coloco una almohada sobre mi cara y grito.

**\- que patética soy, pero no tengo ánimo.- **suelto un bufido y estoy dispuesta a volver a dormir, pero escucho que abren la puerta y unos pasos hacia mí

**-Akane Tendo. – **me llama mi hermana** – levanta tu trasero de la cama – **y por cómo me habla ya notaron que es Nabiki, arrebata la almohada de mi rostro y me mira

-**Nabiki déjame seguir durmiendo**\- me giro dandole la espalda pero ella me da un golpe con la almohada. – **¿porque me golpeas?** – le grito sentándome

**-Porque no puedo creer que mi hermana, la gran Akane, la que nunca se deja decaer, lleve encerrada durmiendo dos días, - **me vuelve a golpear con la almohada** – ¿qué paso con golpear todo lo que se cruce en tu camino?**

**-No tengo ánimos para golpear cosas. **

**-eso si no lo puedo creer, **\- me dice – **me has decepcionado, ¿y todo por un chico?- **la miro frunciendo el ceño- **eres patética** – ok eso dolió, una cosa es que yo lo crea y otra es que alguien más me lo diga – **lo único que haces es preocupar a Kasumi y que decir de Tía Nodoka. – **y me vuelve a golpear**.**

**-ya para con eso – **le grito y ella me responde jalando mi sabana

**-levanta ese trasero, alguien vino a verte. - **

**-no quiero ver a nadie…**

**-¿ni siquiera a tu nuevo amigo? – **y sin decir más se da la media vuelta y sale de mi habitación**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajo las escaleras de mi casa, y entro al comedor donde veo sentadas a mis hermanas tomando el té junto con la Sra Saotome.

-**vaya por fin salió de la cama -** me dice burlándose mi linda hermana mediana.

**-perdóname Kasumi, Tía ya estoy mejor, disculpen por preocuparlas.**

**-no te preocupes hermanita, comprendemos que necesitabas desahogarte.**

**-Tu amigo te espera en el dojo Akane – **me dice Nodoka seriamente.

**-emm si gracias – **me giró y salgo de ahí.

Me dirijo al Dojo, me tiemblan las manos, siento una sensación extraña al entrar ahí, puedo verlo entrenando como siempre, con su trenza saltando junto con cada golpe que da, sacudo la cabeza, no debo pensar en… él.

**-Akane!** – Me llama Shun y me sonríe, - **¿Cómo estás? Me dijo tu hermana que no te encontrabas muy bien– **camino para estar más cerca de él, lo más seguro es que mis hermanas y nodoka estén cerca tratando de escuchar. **– espero no ser una molestia.**

**-estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – **le hago una seña para que tome asiento, quedando los dos de frente, veo que se pone un poco nervioso.

**\- yo bueno, pues ayer no te vi por donde siempre corres. – **me decía mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. – **y hoy paso igual, y pues me preocupe un poco** – dijo riendo – **no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo. **

**-no, para nada. Gracias por preocuparte Shun, eres muy atento, pero ya estoy bien, mañana volveré a mi rutina normal.**

**-me da gusto, además que te prometí que te ayudaría a entrenar ¿recuerdas? –**han pasado tantas cosas en estos días que no lo recordaba.- **¿aun quieres? **

**-claro que si! – **es lo que más quiero y me servirá de distracción también.

**-muy bien. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?**

**\- lo más pronto posible. Mañana mismo…**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Unas semanas después…

Nabiki Tendo entro al comedor, donde las demás mujeres estaban desayunando, mientras platicaban.

**Y akane? –** pregunto mientras tomaba asiento para comer.

**No ha vuelto de su carrera matutina – **respondió Nodoka - **se ha tomado muy enserio su entrenamiento con el joven Li.**

**Y se ve más contenta – **comento la hermana mayor –**me da gusto que Li le haya devuelto el buen animo.**

**Y vaya que si –**respondió la hermana de en medio. – ¿**y eso no te molesta tia?**

**Claro que no, el joven li la ayuda con su entrenamiento solamente, no hay de que preocuparse, es un buen amigo.**

**Si tú lo dices.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la entrada del Dojo Tendo se encontraba una agitada Akane recuperando el aliento, mientras se soltaba las pesas que tenía amarradas a sus brazos y piernas.

**Shun, ya estoy cansada de solo correr ¿Cuándo haremos algo más?, ¿de que sirve que corra con estas pesas?. **–el castaño se acerco a ella riendo y le alboroto el cabello.

**No te desesperes Pequeña, **-akane inflo las mejillas cuando la llamo así, lo que hizo que el joven riera más, -**todo es parte del entrenamiento, gracias a las pesas has ganado velocidad y fuerza, vamos al Dojo para que lo veas. –**Los dos se encontraban dentro del Dojo de frente- **quiero que hagas la siguiente Kata que te mostrare – **Li realizo la kata dando vueltas y saltos por todo el lugar, dejando sorprendida a Akane.

**Yo no puedo hacer eso! –**dijo desesperada.

**Claro que puedes, vamos inténtalo –**colocándose detrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros –**cierra los ojos, y relájate, respira profundamente y hazlo. –**La peliazul se tomó un momento y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios, haciendo todo como lo había hecho el castaño, quien sonrió y aplaudió. –**muy bieeen Akane, ves que si eres capaz, vayamos a fuera para que saltes al techo del Dojo. **

**Pero yo nunca he podido hacerlo – **

**Hoy podras, vamos. –**una vez afuera los dos miraron hacia el techo – **anda inténtalo –** Akane lo miro con preocupación,- **no pasara nada, confía en mí, no dejaría que te lastimes. Recuerda lo que te dije, relájate y respira profundo. –**se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cuando Akane tomo impulso y salto, llegando hasta el techo del Dojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se puso a saltar de la emoción, sin darse cuenta piso una teja suelta y cayó, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no paso ya que Shun la agarro en sus brazos. –**Ten cuidado que ya puedas saltar no quiere decir que ya no sigas con tus tropiezos- **dijo riendo aún sin soltarla, Akane abrió los ojos y los dos se quedaron mirando.

**Emm ya..ya me puedes bajar. –**dijo Akane en un susurro, Li de inmediato la bajo al suelo.

**ejem, bueno Ahora utilizaras pesas de 20 kg cada una.**

**Pero estás loco, es demasiado peso no podre correr. -**Dijo akane frunciendo el ceño –** no me estas tomando en serio.**

**Claro que lo hago pequeña, pero tienes que confiar en mi, con ese peso obtendrás mayor velocidad y fuerza en tus saltos, porque no solo practicaras corriendo si no igual los saltos, golpes y dentro de pronto podrás saltar de tejado en tejado sin problemas ¿no es lo que querías? **

**Sii, pero también quiero aprender a pelear, es lo que mas deseo.**

**Lo se, pero primero necesitas velocidad.**-Akane acepto aunque no muy convencida. –**recuerda que me iré por dos semanas y en ese tiempo te dedicaras a hacer lo que te dije ¿De acuerdo? Y no se te olvide de practicar tu meditación.**

**Si, ¿no me dirás a donde vas?**

**No puedo decirte aun, pero lo haré, te lo prometo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las mujeres de la casa seguían en el comedor, estaban tomando unas tazas de té, en el momento en que la menor de las tendo se asomó por la puerta ya bañada y cambiada con el uniforme escolar.

**Akane, aún hay tiempo ¿vas a desayunar? .**pregunto la hermana mayor.

**Si Kasumi, gracias –**tomo asiento mientras su hermana le servía la comida.

**¿y donde esta el nuevo cuñado? –** comentario que recibió una mirada helada de parte de la menor

**No es tu cuñado, Nabiki y ya se fue, mañana se va de viaje y tiene que preparar sus cosas**

**¿de viaje, a dónde? ,y ¿tu entrenamiento?- **Cuestiono la castaña de cabello corto

**Pues si tanto quieres saber Hermanita, no sé, no me dijo y yo continuare sola en lo que regresa.**

**Nabiki, deja de molestar a tu hermana –** interrumpió la sra saotome – **y dinos ¿Cómo va el preparativo de tu graduación?**

**Todo va perfecto, en unas semanas más ya estaré graduada y lista para la universidad. -**La conversación siguió fluyendo hasta que las menores de la casa tuvieron que partir a la escuela.

.

.

.

Al terminar el día en la escuela, Akane y sus amigas caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

-**todo esta tan tranquilo desde Ranma no esta- **comento una Sayuri, recibiendo un codazo de Yuka. –**hey no me golpees. Perdón Akane no quise mencionarlo –** la chica tendo, solo sonrio .

**No te preocuopes, es normal lo que dices. Si desde que no esta todo esta mas tranquilo**

**Si, ya ni la horda de muchachos que te esperaba a desaparecido, pensé que volverían después de que todos se enteraron que tu compromiso termino. – **comento Yuka

**Y más porque Ranma no esta.**

**Jajajaja, si verdad. Pero gracias a Nabiki ya no ocurre, no sé cómo le hizo pero le agradezco.**

**Y como va tu entrenamiento con el guapo Shun –**pregunto Sayuri comentario por lo que las tres rieron.

**Me va muy bien, no sé cómo agradecerle he aprendido mucho en este tiempo.**

**¿Y con Ranma? -** se atrevio a preguntar Yuka, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga-

**No he hablado con él desde que se fue, solo sé que dentro de unos días más da inicio el torneo además he estado tan ocupada entrenando que no tengo tiempo de pensar en él.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días después, al otro lado de Japón.

_**Bienvenidos a las preliminares del torneo nacional de artes marciales de Japón.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_iba a continuar el capitulo pero me hubiera tardado mas en publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado y Feliz Navidad 3_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

_**Bienvenidos a las preliminares del torneo nacional de artes marciales de Japón.- **_anunciaba el conductor del torneo- **el día de hoy comenzaremos con las eliminatorias, al ser 150 concursantes, las primeras contiendas se llevaran a cabo durante estas dos semanas y los que pasen a la siguiente ronda serán rifados para determinar en qué parte del país continuaran el torneo, hasta llegar a la gran final que se llevara a cabo en Tokio.**

La voz del anunciante se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras que los saotome y Soun tendo terminaban de realizar la inscripción.

**-en unos 15 minutos se anunciaran como estarán los enfrentamientos, ahí se determinara el orden, **\- les comunicaba la joven que realizo el tramite **–aquí tienen sus pases, y un mapa para que localicen los vestuarios, suerte**.- dijo mientras les entregaba los papeles.

**-gracias **–respondió el joven de la trenza, y se retiraron de ahí, se veía mucha gente, algunos ya preparados. Iban caminando buscando un lugar para poder ver el sorteo.

_**-Genma Saotome **_–escucharon una voz detrás de ellos –**muchos años sin verte **– los tres voltearon y vieron a un hombre robusto y de cabellos negros, mostraba una sonrisa grande.

**-Kaito Tanaka **–contesta con una risa nerviosa- **si muchos años. **

**-¿así saludas a los viejos amigos?- **le dio un fuerte abrazo – ¿**y este muchacho quién es**? –Pregunto observando a Ranma- **no me digas que es tu hijo** – Genma solo asintió, Tanaka alargo la mano ofreciéndola al joven de trenza- **mucho gusto, tu padre y yo somos viejos amigos**

**-mucho gusto, Ranma Saotome – **devolviendo el apretón de manos, se hizo a un lado para que mirara a Soun – **y él es Soun Tendo- **realizando los saludos cada uno.

**-¿Vas a participar en el Torneo? – **el ojiazul asintió** – pero si Saotome no tiene un dojo o ¿sí? –**

**-no, no lo tienen – **respondió Tendo**\- pero representaran en mío.**

**-Así es Tanaka, Soun y yo hemos sido amigos desde que eramos jóvenes y entrenábamos juntos, tenemos el mismo maestro y estilo, así que hicimos una compañía. – **Respondió seriamente Genma - **¿y tu participaras**? – Ranma solo observaba la conversación, era extraño que su papá se comportara tan serio de repente con otra persona.

**\- O no, solo estoy aquí patrocinando el torneo, amigo mío. Viendo nuevos talentos para llevar a mi Dojo, no tuve hijo varón y mi única hija no está interesada en las artes marciales, además que no permitiría que se arriesgue en algo así, lo mejor para ella es que tenga un buen esposo que se haga cargo de todo. –**termino de decir mirando fijamente a genma saotome.

**-yo tampoco tengo hijos varones, pero a mi hija menor si le interesan muchos las artes marciales,- **dijo con orgullo Soun-

-¿**entonces porque no está ella aquí?- **dijo en tono de burla Tanaka. Tendo se veía molesto y dio un paso para responderle pero Ranma lo interrumpió.

-**no está aquí, porque yo vine en su lugar, ella no está preparada para este torneo, tal vez el próximo año. –**todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo hasta el mismo "_no puedo creer, yo dije eso?"_

**-ejemm, bueno –**se aclaró la garganta Tanaka –**me esperan para el sorteo, es mejor que tomen un lugar para ver bien, un placer Ranma Saotome te estaré observando – **sin decir más se marchó de ahí-

**\- eso si fue extraño –**comento el de la trenza – ¿**de dónde lo conoces papá? –**

**-ah, eh mira ya están llamando para el sorteo, -**dijo empujando a los dos hombres que lo veían extrañados. –**vamos a acercarnos. –**dejando el tema olvidado se acercaron a la tarima donde el anunciante estaba por revelar los nombres, de los participantes que aparecerían en una pantalla gigante. (Así tipo mundial de futbol)

_**-Iniciemos con el sorteo de las eliminatorias del Torneo Nacionales de artes marciales de Japón. –**_una jovencita paso al frente con una tómbola, el anunciante iba diciendo los nombres de los dojos que representaban junto con los participantes. –_** representando el dojo yamamoto, el contrincante Hikari yamamoto, con el concluimos el primer dia, el segundo dia –**_la joven saca otro papelito- _**representando el Dojo Tendo, Ranma Saotome. –**_y en la pantalla apareció su nombre, después de ver esto el joven de la trenza comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí.

-**espera Ranma, **\- lo alcanzo el Sr. Tendo- **no ha terminado el sorteo-**

**-lo sé, solo quería saber qué día me toca participar, esperare aquí afuera mientras termina, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.**

**-bueno te esperamos adentro, genma y yo escucharemos todo el sorteo.** – ranma solo asintió y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, que era un gran estadio con varios gimnasios alrededor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV Akane

Mientras tanto en Nerima, al ser domingo Akane se permitió no salir a entrenar además Shun no estaba ahí para regañarla, estaba aún acostada en cama, cuando escucho un estruendo en la parte de abajo. Asustada salió para ver de que se trataba, llego corriendo a la cocina, donde vio muy tranquilamente a todas las mujeres de la casa, pero la que le llamo la atención fue la china que estaba de pie frente a ellas.

-**¿shampoo? –**pregunto extrañada tenían un mes que no sabían de ella - **¿Qué haces aquí? – **la Sra Nodoka dejo su te en la mesa para dirigirse a la joven china.

**-Shampoo, crei que entendiste lo que dijo mi hijo la última vez que estuviste aquí. –** ¿_de qué habla tia nodoka?, que dijo Ranma _–**pensé que por ello no habías venido.**

**-no venir, por viajar a china pero he vuelto.- **alzando el brazo me señalo. –**no me iré, ni aceptare nada hasta que te derrote a Akane Tendo. –**me sorprendí por lo que me dijo, no era la primera vez que me decía algo así, pero ahora la notaba diferente.

-**¿de que estas hablando Shampoo?. ¿Tía que sucede? –** cada vez me extrañaba esto.

-**eso no importar!, tu y yo arreglaremos las cosas ahora. –**sin esperar más la china saco su arma y la lanzo a la joven tendo, quien logró esquivarla a tiempo.

-**muy bien Shampoo, si quieres pelear lo haremos pero no dentro de mi casa, vayamos al Dojo. –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ranma seguía caminando por el lugar, se acercó a un gimnasio, y ahí escucho unos ruidos de alguien practicando, se asomó con curiosidad y pudo ver a una mujer realizando algunas simples katas, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro casi azul, no se le veía bien el rostro_– ¿Akane?,_ \- sin querer corrió la puerta, esta hizo un sonido que retumbo por todo el lugar, haciendo que la persona detuviera su entrenamiento.

**-¿Quién anda ahí? –**pregunto la mujer asustada, volteando hacia la puerta. **-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-perdón, -**respondió con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y nerviosismo el joven-**soy Ranma Saotome, perdón por interrumpir, escuche ruidos y.. –**

**-bueno no importa. **– La mujer comenzó a agarrar sus cosas para salir de ahí -**¿sabes si ya termino el sorteo? –**

**-no, aún no termina. –**contesto confundido el joven, la mujer se fue acercando para salir del lugar, pasando a un lado de Ranma.

-**en realidad me ayudaste, gracias –**le dio una gran sonrisa, y así salió del lugar.

-**de nada- **Respondió un atontado Ranma, mientras veía que se iba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La menor de los Tendo y la joven china se miraban frente a frente en el Dojo, ninguna de la dos hacia movimiento alguno, las demás solo estaban a la expectativa de que pasaría. Todo permanecía quieto, solo el ruido del viento se escuchaba.

-¿**qué esperan?! – **grito nabiki ya fastidiada de solo verlas paradas.

-**Al ataque – **grito Shampoo, y se lanzó sobre Akane.-_ "Por fin después de mucho entrenar podré comprobar que tanto ya mejore" - _


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Diálogos**

Narración

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos agitadas muchacha se veían frente a frente, el sudor escurría por sus rostros, habían estado peleando arduamente.

-**has mejorado, chica violenta pero no lo suficiente.- **decía con una sonrisa burlona la china.

-** aun no me derrotas. –**contesto la peliazul, y volvió a correr atacando a la chica.

Mientras ellas peleaban las hermanas y nodoka veian todo muy asombradas.

**-Ha mejorado mucho Akane durante este mes. –**comento una preocupada Nodoka.

**-Creo que deberían detenerse ya casi es hora de comer. **

**-Kasumi, no creo que quieran parar y Aunque quisiéramos no lo lograríamos, Es increíble que Akane haya aguantado tanto, se ven cansadas aunque Shampoo no lo este tanto. **

Mientras tanto Ukyo iba caminando hacia el Dojo tendo, _**¿Qué habrá pasado con Ranma y Akane? no sé nada de ellos- **_entro por la puerta principal de la casa, pero no había nadie –** ¿hola?¿hay alguien? **_**Que extraño- **_comenzó a andar buscando hasta que escucho unos ruidos en el dojo. Camino hacia haya asomando por la puerta vio el momento en que la peliazul daba un grito y caía al suelo después de recibir un golpe en su brazo derecho. Akane se notaba cansada y miraba con enojo a la china

**-te derrotare y así airen vera que eres débil y se casara conmigo–** grito shampoo mientras avanzaba a punto de golpear a la peliazul de nuevo con su arma, cuando la lanzo una pequeña espátula la desvió. –**chica de la espátula que hacer aquí ¿tambien pelear por airen? –**

**-Que locuras dices Shampoo, Ranma ya tomo su decisión y debes respetarla- **hablo ukyo mientras se acercaba a ella –**tu y yo sabemos cuál es, deja de entrometerte.**

**-no importa, no aceptare nada!- **grito furiosa la china.

Akane se levantó del suelo, miro con el seño fruncido a Shampoo –**¿crees que por derrotarme Ranma querrá casarse contigo?…..además no tienes por qué venir a pelear conmigo.- **y gritando le dijo –**mi compromiso con Ranma hace mucho que termino, asi que si quieres cazarlo ve y búscalo porque yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él. **

Después de decir eso todas las presentes se quedaron en silencio hasta que la Sra Saotome se puso de pie en medio de ellas y dijo –** Shampoo, creo que mi hijo te advirtió acerca de volver acercarte a nosotros –**le dio una mirada seria. –**si al menos crees tener el minimo de oportunidad con el respetaras lo que te dijo, así que por favor vete. **

Resignada la china dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí pero antes de irse dijo –**no importar lo que airen quiera el tiene que seguir las leyes, tener que casarse conmigo. –**y sin mas se fue de ahí. Apenas cruzo la puerta Akane cayó al suelo agarrando su brazo derecho-

**-AKANE!- **gritaron todas las mujeres.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el torneo Ranma volvía de su recorrido por el recinto, en la puerta de la entrada se encontró con su papá y Tendo.

**-hijo ¿dónde estabas? Bueno no importa mañana peleas**

**-el grupo con el que competirás no se ve muy impresionante, seguro no tendras problemas, - **Termino de decir Soun-

-**muy bien, ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? –**pregunto el joven de trenza.

-**podemos ver las peleas que habrán hoy, tal vez después te toque enfrentarte a uno de ellos.- **contesto el hombre de bigote.

-**me parece… **

_**-nos volvemos a encontrar, que coincidencia**_\- se escuchó una voz a espalda del ojiazul, quien volteo para ver.

**-Tanaka –**respondio Genma, -**parece que nos encontraremos mucho en este torneo.**

**-así es, ya veo muchacho que mañana pelearas, no me perderé tu batalla, porque no vamos a comer, les invito, asi nos ponemos al corriente Saotome, ¿ que les parece? **

**-claro que aceptamos amigo. –**tipico de genma saotome, solo escucha comida gratis y dice que si a lo que sea.

-**muy bien vamos, **\- dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron a un restaurant típico japonés muy elegante, cuando entró el Sr. Tanaka ya tenia reservada una mesa, tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda, dejando un espacio libre a un lado de Ranma, ordenaron sus alimentos y comenzaron a platicar mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

-**y como se conocieron –**pregunto curioso Tendo.

El amigo de Genma respondió- **nos conocimos gracias a Nodoka, ella era una gran amiga de mi esposa que en paz descanse, fue un poco antes de que ellos se casaran, nos volvimos grandes amigos desde entonces, de hecho nosotros habíamos pensado en un trato pero mi esposa nos descubrió y nos golpeo hasta que lo dejaramos jajaja- **decía riendo, a todo esto el ojiazul se mantenía callado, no prestaba atención a la conversación de los hombres.

**-¿de que trato habla Saotome? –**pregunto Tendo

-**eh miren ya llego la comida –**contesto nervioso el hombre de turbante, el mesero sirvió la comida y todos comenzaron a comer.

**-y dime joven Saotome, ¿hay alguna jovencita por ahí que te espere?- **pregunto Tanaka muy interesado, al escuchar esto, Ranma casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo y comienza a toser

-**en realidad…yo... –**titubeaba nervioso, pero lo interrumpieron.

-**papá ¿Por qué no me esperaste para comer? – **se escuchó una voz de mujer decir.

-**hija mia, discúlpame, me encontré con un viejo amigo y se me olvido avisarte que ya estaba aquí- **se puso de pie–** les presento a mi hija -** los demás hombres se voltearon para verla, Ranma la reconoció como la chica de cabello negro que estaba entrenando en el gimnasio del torneo, el traje de deporte olvidado, llevaba puesto un vestido corto y ajustado, el cabello negro y ondulado suelto cayendo por sus hombros.

-**mucho gusto mi nombre es Mei Tanaka. –**dijo inclinándose.

.

.

.

**-Akane, tendrás que guardar reposo durante una semana mínimo, tienes suerte de que no se haya roto tu brazo, pero esta férula te ayudara, no te la debes quitar, -**comenta sonriendo el Dr. Tofu, al verla desanimada y con la mirada baja le dijo –**debes sentirte orgullosa, hace un mes no hubieras podido durar tanto en una pelea contra Shampoo, has mejorado mucho. **

Al escuchar eso, Akane lo mira y sonríe – ¿**Ud lo cree Dr?, aun así estuvo a punto de derrotarme, si no hubiera llegado ukyo a interrumpir no se que hubiera pasado. -**Termino diciendo triste

**-no debes presionarte tanto, Shampoo toda su vida ha sido entrenada, no tuvo amigos como tu, ni una vida tranquila, todo era entrenamientos y mira como es ella, -**el dr. Dudo un poco en sus palabras pero al final lo dijo –**esta loca. –** al escucharlo Akane rio contagiando al castaño- **debes ver todo lo que has mejorado, si sigues entrenando y esforzándote mejoraras tanto que tú misma te sorprenderás.**

**-gracias Dr. De verdad me hacía falta escuchar algo asi. –**

**-muy bien, me voy, si tienes molestias me llamas y vengo a verte o pasa por la consulta –**se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. Poco después de que se marchó, tocaron de nuevo.

-**adelante. –**

Ukyo se asomó por la puerta.**\- ¿puedo pasar Akane? –** la peliazul asintió, titubeante la castaña tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama. -**¿Cómo estás, Se ha roto?**

**-no, pero tengo que usar esto durante una semana – **dijo señalando su brazo- **es molesto no podre seguir entrenando **

**-al menos no sera mas tiempo, me has sorprendido Akane, duraste mucho en la pelea por lo que me conto tu hermana, es impresionante y por lo que me dijo solo llevas un mes entrenando.**

**-gracias –** dijo sonriendo –** también estoy sorprendida y ¿a que has venido? No has ido a la escuela tampoco ya me había preocupado.**

**-yo…-**se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –** bueno, hace un mes hable con Ranma, y el me dijo unas cosas sobre el compromiso, y comprendí que nunca habría funcionado entre nosotros… y no podía…emm verlo después de eso.**

**-ohh –**murmuro Akane y se quedaron un momento en silencio las dos pensando cosas diferentes.

**-eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde está él? ¿Porque te dejo pelear sola contra shampoo?-** pregunto extrañada la castaña. –**él jamás te dejaría arriesgarte.**

**-oh, ¿no lo sabes?- **dijo en un susurro –**se fue a un torneo, el tío genma y mi papá marcharon con él.**

**-y ¿Cuándo vuelve? –**

-**no lo sé… el torneo dura un año** –contesto con voz triste –**puede ser un año, o más, tal vez nunca regrese.**

**-pero tu papá fue con él, no creo que tarden tanto en volver -**trato de animarla Ukyo al verla tan triste.- **él hablo contigo ¿no? –**a lo que la peliazul viro la cara para no verla a los ojos. – t**u… tú le dijiste a Shampoo que tu compromiso con Ranma se había terminado, ¿es verdad?**

**-si – **susurro pero la castaña logro escucharla.

Alzando la voz-**pero… pero él, él me dijo que… que Te ama- **término diciendo en un murmullo, Akane se sorprendió por lo que escucho y la miró-

**-él… ¿él te dijo eso?**

**-bueno tanto como decirlo no… tu sabes cómo es, pero si admitió que siente algo por ti ¿no se disculpó contigo? ¿Por qué no lo perdonaste?**

**-si, si hablo conmigo…pero no es tan fácil perdonarlo ¿te dijo todo lo que me grito? – **la castaña asintió –**me dolió Ukyo, y fue suficiente durante mucho tiempo soporte sus maltratos, sus comparaciones con uds, me ha lastimado tanto, no podía perdonarlo asi nada más, después llegó shampoo y esa fue la última vez que hable con él.**

**-tal vez cuando vuelva, puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas ¿no?- **

**-no se, no quiero pensar en ello, ahora solo quiero entrenar y mejorar, así le demostrare a mi padre que yo también puedo defender el honor del dojo –**respondió la menor de las tendo.

-**seguramente lo lograras Akane –**le dijo Ukyo _**"pobre Ranma debe sentirse terrible" **_y continuaron hablando de otras cosas.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**-mucho gusto mi nombre es Mei Tanaka. –**dijo inclinándose., los demás hombres respondieron el saludo presentándose.

**\- hija te presento a Soun Tendo, - **dijo señalando al hombre - **a Genma Saotome él es un viejo amigo, su esposa era una buena amiga de tu madre y este joven es su hijo Ranma, el peleara en el torneo representando el dojo de Soun. –**los presento tanaka mientras todos hacían los saludos correspondientes.

-**un gusto conocerlos a todos –**dijo la joven. Después tomaron asiento para comer los alimentos. Mientras los adultos conversaban acerca del torneo, ranma se miraba distraído mientras comía, sintió que lo jalaban del brazo a su lado Mei lo miraba disimuladamente –**no le digas a mi papá que me viste entrenando –**susurro– a lo que Ranma asintió respondiendo. –**no quiero que se entere que practico, solo es como ejercicio. ¿Si entiendes?**

–-**no te preocupes no es de mi incumbencia – **y siguió comiendo como si nada. Los adultos continuaban sin darse cuenta del intercambio que hubo entre los más jóvenes, Mei miraba disimuladamente al ojiazul, mientras que él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato, terminaron de cenar.

-**muchas gracias por la cena, Tanaka –**comento Genma.

**-No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer.-**todos se pusieron de pie para salir del restaurante –**vamos hija. **

**-Hasta luego –**dijo la joven y rápidamente salió a la calle.

**-mucha suerte mañana muchacho –**dijo Tanaka a Ranma dándole la mano y una palmada en el hombro –**te estaré observando.**

**-gracias Señor –** contesto el joven de trenza, mientras todos tomaban rumbos diferentes.

.

.

.

Siendo de noche, en el Dojo tendo tomando el té en el comedor estaban Akane y la Sra Saotome, mientras esperaban las galletas que Kasumi terminaba en la cocina, Nabiki no estaba en casa

Nodoka podía notar el estado en que se encontraba la joven, se le notaba un poco triste**\- gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada grave hija –**comentaba

**-** **si, -**contesto la peliazul distraída, tenia su brazo colgado con la venda que le coloco Tofu, revolviendo la cuchara en su té. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Nodoka se levantó de su lugar para contestar.

-**casa Tendo -**hubo un silencio -**Ranma hijo! ¿Cómo estás? – **dijo fuerte, logrando llamar la atención de la peliazul, quien prestó atención a la voz de la mujer. – **me da mucho gusto, te extrañamos mucho…si, ¿Cuándo peleas?...mucha suerte, sé que te irá bien…claro que sí,…cuídate mucho… te quiero… si está bien, aquí está,… le preguntare.-** se dejó de escuchar su voz, cuando la vio asomarse por la puerta y acercarse a ella. – ¿**akane? – **La joven la miro -**mi hijo quiere hablar contigo **¿**hablaras con él?- **la joven estaba sorprendida, asintió dejándola ahí y se levantó de su lugar, temblorosa tomo el teléfono.

-**¿hola? **

**-**_**Akane**__**…- **_tenia un mes sin escuchar la voz de su exprometido, su corazón latía rápidamente _-__**¿Cómo estás?**_** – **se podía oír ruido de fondo-

**-****bien…-**no sabía como hablar con él, la ultima vez que se vieron de frente estuvieron a punto de besarse, y él le pedía otra oportunidad, el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos que parecieron eternos. **–tu ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo pelearas?**

**-**_**estoy bien, aguantando a nuestros padres –**_se escuchó su risa un poco forzada, trataba de romper la tensión. – _**mañana será mi primera pelea, después de que gane me dirán donde será la segunda ronda-**_

Akane sonrio cuando lo escucho, se oía tan confiado como siempre – ¿**crees que ganaras sin problemas?**

**-**_**claro que sí, yo nunca pierdo, soy Ranma Saotome –**_dijo riendo al final soltó un suspiro –_**me…me gustaría que pudieras verlo. **_–y de nuevo el silencio.

-**Tal vez si no hubieras intervenido estaría ahí.- **dijo con enojo la peliazul, Ranma le había recordado por qué ella no asistió al torneo.

-_**Akane, tu…tu sabes porque…no quiero que te pase nada malo. –**_, sostenía el teléfono con fuerza.

-** para tu información, me han estado entrenando y ya mejore mucho, tanto que le di pelea a Shampoo. –**dijo casi gritando pero al salir las palabras de su boca se arrepintió.

-_**¿Qué!?, Shampoo se atrevió a pelear contigo, después de que le advertí que no se acercara a ti!. – **_grito molesto el ojizaul, ahí comprendió todo Akane _**"entonces a eso se refería tía Nodoka cuando Ukyo interrumpió nuestra pelea" –**_

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – **pregunto apretando los dientes –** Ranma!**

**-**_**akane, yo… te estoy protegiendo, no debes pelear con ella, puedes salir lastimada - **_la joven miro su brazo vendado, aunque no la veía, bajo la mirada y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla que rápidamente limpio como pudo.

Apretando más los dientes y tratando de que su voz no saliera temblorosa- **eso Saotome, ya no es tu problema ¿recuerdas?, ya no estamos comprometidos, así que… no te metas en mis peleas.**

_**-akane…**_susurro ranma, le había dolido que lo llamara así, que le recordara ese detalle - _**yo…yo… -**_pero la joven no lo dejo terminar.

-**me tengo que ir, suerte mañana. Dale mis saludos a mi papá y al tío…adiós –**y sin más colgó.

Unos momentos después apareció Nodoka detrás de ella.

-¿**todo bien mi niña? –**pregunto preocupada, viendo su espalda ya que Akane estaba volteada, la vio asentir, y aclararse la garganta, giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

-**iré a dormir ya tía, estoy agotada por todo lo que paso hoy, que descanse –**y sin esperar respuesta se marchó, La mujer saotome solo la vio partir "_**ese mi hijo, la tiene cada vez más difícil".**_

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, un joven de trenza veía tristemente el teléfono, _**"akane, porque no entiendes que no quiero verte herida… maldita shampoo le adverti que no se acercara a ella… pero dijo que la están entrenando, pero ¿quién?, será el maldito de ryoga?" **_lo colgó y dio la media vuelta, se encontraba en el lobby del pequeño hotel que daban para los concursantes, se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, los mayores se encontraban tomando aprovechando que era gratis para todos los involucrados en el torneo. Iba caminando distraído cuando choco con alguien.

-**eres tu… Saotome cierto? –**ranma la reconoció, era la hija del Señor Tanaka, asintió y quiso seguir su camino. –**pero que mal educado eres, porque esa cara.**

**-no es de tu incumbencia Tanaka. –**dijo serio, él no era de tratar a las personas así, menos a las mujeres, pero después de como termino la conversación con akane, no estaba de humor.

-**supongo que tuviste una mala noche, ¿ya dormirás? ,- **lo vio alzar las cejas -**¿me acompañas a cenar?,** **no pienses nada raro, pero mi padre se fue con los tuyos y no suelo comer sola, me acompañas por favor –**le decía con las manos en forma de ruego, -**y te invito la cena –**apenas termino de decir eso, y el estómago de Ranma sonó. –**ves… tu estomago respondió por ti –**lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera del hotel.

.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un pequeño local esperando que les llevaran sus tallarines, permanecían en silencio, Ranma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, después de unos momentos la joven pelinegra no aguanto mas la curiosidad.

**-bueno, ¿me dirás porque tienes esa cara? –**le pregunto mirándolo seriamente –** no has dejado de arrugar el ceño, sabes quedaras arrugado y te saldrán canas pronto –**dijo después con una sonrisa, Ranma se econtraba asombrado, apenas la conocía y ella ya lo trataba con tanta confianza.

-**que haya aceptado la cena no significa que tenga que contarte mis cosas –**contesto el ojiazul.

-**jajaja pero que seriedad, en realidad es la segunda vez que te invito, bueno aunque la primera fue mi padre, cuenta cómo lo mismo, así que mínimo tienes que contarme algo… - **dijo sonriendo ampliamente .-**ahora déjame adivinar… seguro es por una chica ¿no?**

Al ver que no respondia nada el muchacho decidio continuar- **la dejaste en casa, y la extrañas ¿no? –**aun sin respuesta-** ¿te engaño? –**nada y ya se estaba desesperando - **¿o ella termino contigo? –**y por fin una respuesta.

-**NO!.. bueno…no tengo que decirte nada. –** dijo buscando si aparecia el mesero–**ya tardo la comida **

**-mientras esperamos cuéntame sobre tu chica o exnovia –**dijo riendo Mei.

-**no dire nada –**dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho –**por que no me dices mejor porque no quieres que tu padre sepa sobre tus practicas. -**queria cambiarle la jugada.

-**muy listo… muy bien te diré pero despues tu me contaras que paso con tu chica, ¿es un trato?-** Ranma dudo pero para que negarlo también tenia curiosidad, La joven Tanaka estiro la mano para cerrar el trato y Ranma se la estrecho –** hecho –**en ese momento llego la comida.

por un momento se dedicaron a degustar sus alimentos, a la mitad la joven de ojos marrones se detuvo. – **bien, la razón por la que no quiero que papá sepa que "entreno" un poco es porque es muy tradicional. **

**-si recuerdo que dijo que quiere que te cases y todo eso –**dijo con la boca llena de comida

-**que pocos modales tienes, no se habla con la boca llena –**decia mientras reia –**bien, es por eso, y yo no lo tomo enserio solo es como ejercicio pero si se entera armara un escandalo por nada y no es algo que me interese hacer seriamente, y me dara un sermón de mi deber como mujer, cosa que tampoco quiero hacer, aun soy joven apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer; casarme, tener hijos y esposo no es una de esas y es por eso que no quiero que se entere, y espero contar con tu discreción Saotome. –**tomo su comida para terminar.

**-si te entiendo, no te preocupes – **respondio mientras tomaba el ultimo bocado.

-**ahora dime tu historia… y no te arrepientas hicimos un trato –** mientras él agarraba valor para contarle, Mei pedía la cuenta.

**\- bien …** \- asi que Ranma le conto todo lo que paso en resumen –**y ahora que estoy aquí no se cómo arreglarlo, no se cuándo volveré a verla, cuando chocamos estaba terminando de hablar con ella, todo iba bien hasta que recordó el motivo por el que no esta aquí y se enojo de nuevo.-**termino de decir soltando aire, que no pensó estar reteniendo. _**"no puedo creer que le haya contado todo" **_

**-Vaya pues sí que la tienes difícil, le rompiste el corazón a la pobre –**a Ranma le dolió escuchar eso, una cosa era que el lo asumiera pero que se lo dijera alguien más, sobretodo alguien que no conocía su historia era difícil –**mi consejo seria, que le des su espacio, tal vez con el tiempo te perdone y puedas volver a ganártela. **

**-¿Qué pasa si no me perdona?, ¿si conoce a alguien más? – **dijo triste el ojiazul

-**si eso pasa, supongo que tendrás que dejarla ir y olvidarla. **–decia mientras pagaba -**Aprender a vivir con lo que pudo haber pasado, si no hubieras dejado a tu orgullo ganar- **.

_-__**"nunca podría olvidarla"- **_los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron del restaurant.

.

.

_**Bienvenidos al segundo día de preliminares del torneo nacional de artes marciales de Japón.**_

Ranma se encontraba en un pequeño vestidor, su padre y Tendo se habían marchado hace unos minutos, podía escuchar la voz del anunciante y el murmullo de la gente, pero el no le prestaba atención, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de la plática que tuvo con Mei _**supongo que tendrás que dejarla ir y olvidarla **_

**-No, no puedo hacerlo, de alguna manera hare que me perdone. – **tocaron la puerta y un señor se asomó.

-**competidor Saotome, lo esperan en la tarima. –**dijo y cerro dejándolo solo de nuevo

**-ganare Akane y volveré para recuperarte. –**se miro por ultima vez al espero recuperando confianza y salió de ahí.

.

**\- ¿Cómo cree que le ira a Ranma, Saotome? –**decia Soun los dos se encontraban a un costado de la tarima, desde donde estaban podían ver todo el lugar.

-**-sin duda pasara sin problemas – **decía mientras reía.

-**que confiado eres Genma –**decia una tercera voz que era la de Tanaka, quien tomaba asiento junto a ellos y a su lado iba su hija –**buenos días Tendo –**el aludido le respondio el saludo.

Los cuatro pusieron su atención al centro de la tarima, el anunciante presentaba a los participantes _**–Representando al Dojo Tendo, Tenemos a Ranma Saotome, con 18 años de edad, se especializa en la escuela de Todo vale. –**_dijo mientras aparecía Ranma en una esquina mientras la gente le aplaudia –**Representando al dojo Fukushima, Yuuta Fukushima, con 20 años de edad, se especializa en Kung fu. –**apareció un joven un poco mas alto que el joven saotome, no se mostraba muy preparado.

Un referi entro en la tarima y les pidió que se acercaran, los dos jóvenes se miraron de frente y se saludaron inclunandose. _** Que comience el encuentro –**_ grito el anunciador.

.

.

.

*antes que nada MIL DISCUPAS POR LA TARDANZA, por mas que intento circunstancias se atraviesan y no puedo escribir o de plano la inspiración a veces no aparece.

gracias por sus comentarios se aprecian pero he leído algunos que se quejan sobre Ranma conociendo a una mujer y que será un Don juan a mi tampoco me gustan esas historias porque para mí, su personalidad nunca ha mostrado eso, tal vez su ego si y que trata de demostrar que es él mejor en todo pero nunca ha sido de verdad, para mi solo es su inmadurez, Denle el benefició de la duda jejeje; y que akane se queda sufriendo bueno, por si lo olvidan ella ya conoció a alguien que la esta ayudando., los dos sufren a su manera, no verán a Ranma frente a sus padres llorando o demostrando tristeza porque eso "no es de hombres" y ella pues siempre ha sido demostrativa de sus emociones ¿no Creen? Bueno esa es mi opinión xD

Solo digo aún queda historia que contar y todos los comentarios que tienen se aprecian, de hecho me agrada mucho leerlos, aunque no me había tomado el tiempo de responderles. Gracias por seguir leyendo y si lo dejan lo entenderé también me ha sucedido.

P.d. yo soy fan de la pareja que hacen Ranma y akane… por si tenían la duda.

Hasta luego


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Ranma POV.**

_**Representando al Dojo Tendo, Tenemos a Ranma Saotome, con 18 años de edad, se especializa en la escuela de Todo vale. –**_dijo el anunciante, mientras caminaba hacia la tarima, aunque es un lugar pequeño había mucha gente –**Representando al dojo Fukushima, Yuuta Fukushima, con 20 años de edad, se especializa en Kung fu. –**apareció tipo solo un poco más alto que yo se veía nervioso

Un réferi entro en la tarima y nos llamó, nos explicó las reglas, nos saludamos como lo dicta la tradición, -_** Que comience el encuentro –**_ grito el anunciador.

Nos encontrábamos de pie en el centro, el no parecía querer dar el primer golpe así que decidí comenzar…

.

.

.

-**y el ganador del encuentro es Ranma Saotome! –**grito emocionado el réferi, no creí que fuera tan fácil solo necesite un golpe y el pobre salió volando de la tarima. Baje del lugar y mi padre y el Señor Tendo se acercaron, detrás de ellos venían los Tanaka.

-**hijo mio- **decía riendo Genma –**ganaste fácilmente tal como dije Tendo. **

**-así es Saotome, sabíamos que así sería Felicidades Hijo – **decía mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda, es extraño que a pesar de como quedaron las cosas con Akane, el Señor Tendo me siga tratando así.

-**felicidades muchacho –**me dijo el señor Tanaka, su hija se encontraba junto a él, me dirigió una sonrisa se acercó a mí y me abrazo -**felicidades Saotome, ganaste muy rápido. –** y me dio un beso en la mejilla, vire la mirada sentía mi cara arder.

-**gracias. **–es lo único que se me ocurrió decir, una persona encargada del torneo se acercó a mí para llevarme a otra habitación.

-**felicidades Saotome –**me dijo un organizador,- **ahora dentro de esta urna –**señalo una caja en la que habían muchos papeles adentro – **escogerás un papel, en el que estará escrito el lugar en el que pelearas en la siguiente ronda –** termino por decir el hombre.

-**¿Por qué se hace en privado? –**

-**la razón es que son demasiados concursantes para retener a todos en un lugar hasta que terminen todos los encuentros, asi que cada que termina una pelea elegirán de esta manera. –** me parecía bien, eso de quedarme a esperar no me agradaba, espero me toque en un lugar cerca de Nerima, metí la mano a la urna y tome un papel, lo abrí y vi que decía Matsue 

**\- no puede ser –**susurre, está aún más lejos, mi suerte no puede estar peor.

**-muy bien, apunten en el tablero, Ranma Saotome en Matsue. –**Dijo el organizador, me entrego un papel que traía información sobre la siguiente fase del torneo. – **ahí está lo que necesitas saber, te vemos en dos meses muchacho. Buena suerte –**salí del estadio y me encontré con los demás en la salida, los Tanaka ya no se encontraban.

-**en dos meses debo ir a Matsue al siguiente encuentro- **les entregue el papel que me dieron.

-**tardaremos mucho en llegar hasta ahí, si tardamos casi un mes en llegar aquí, tal vez podríamos pasar a Nerima unos días, pero no podremos tardar si queremos llegar a tiempo –**dijo el Sr Tendo, mientras terminaba de leer la información, que bueno menciono el ir a nerima aunque sea unos días, así no tendría que buscar una excusa para ir.

-**debemos partir de inmediato –**les dije.

-**hijo, no crees que podríamos quedarnos a descansar hoy y partimos mañana temprano, aún tenemos una noche en el hotel que da el torneo. –**dijo mi tacaño padre, que más podría esperar de él.

-**no papá entre más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, más rápido llegaremos al torneo.-**dije decidido, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible en nerima.

-**Ranma, tal vez tu padre tiene razón, ya es prácticamente noche quedémonos aquí y amaneciendo nos marchamos.-**no me quedo otra opción más que aceptar.

-**de acuerdo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV NORMAL**

_Días después…._

**-Bueno Akane ya estás mejor, pero aun así debes de tener cuidado, no practiques aun ni fuerces tu brazo, recuerda que es un milagro que el golpe que recibiste no rompiera tu hueso. – **la peliazul se encontraba en el consultorio, ya había pasado una semana desde que se enfrentó a Shampoo

**-Si Dr. Gracias, recuerde que soy dura – **dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-**bueno, eso es todo, discúlpame tengo otra consulta –**

**-no se preocupe Dr. De todas formas tengo una cita con Ukyo, iré a visitarla- **dijo mientras se ponía de pie lista para irse.

-**me da gusto que te lleves bien con ella**

**-si, a mí también a pesar de todo Ukyo siempre me ha parecido buena persona, nos vemos luego Dr,. –**y salió del consultorio, para dirigirse al restaurant de su amiga.

Cuando llego pudo ver a su amiga un poco atareada, había bastantes clientes con cuidado se acerco a ella.

-**hola akane - **dijo la chef, mientras ponía un pedido sobre la mesa,** \- listo el platillo Konatsu – **pero el joven estaba atendiendo una mesa –

**-veo que hay mucha gente-**

**-sí, es la hora donde vienen más clientes. –**dijo mientras preparaba el siguiente

**-si deseas te puedo ayudar a atender –**

**-lo harias? – **la peliazul asintió** – gracias- **y se puso manos a la obra.

Unas horas después el restaurante ya se había vaciado, quedaban pocos clientes, las jóvenes tomaban asiento para descansar.

**-muchas gracias Akane, nos ayudaste bastante, veo que ya te quitaron la férula**

**-si, pero aun no puedo entrenar, el Dr. Tofu dijo que me tomara un poco de tiempo antes de seguir, pero ya quiero entrenar! **

**-bueno deberías seguir su consejo, ¿no has sabido nada de la bruja?**

-**jajaja de shampoo?** – la chef asintió**\- no desde que fue a casa.**

**-me sorprendió que se marchara sin dar más pelea, creo que si respeta a la mamá de Ranma**

**-no sé, algo paso antes de que Ranma se fuera, no he querido preguntarle a tia nodoka- **dijo pensativa la peliazul.

-**tal vez deberías hacerlo….- **la campanilla de la puerta sonó, las dos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién era**.**

**-Shun! –**grito Akane sonriendo.

El joven ojiverde entro hasta acercarse a las muchachas, -**Hola Akane! **

**-regresaste pronto siéntate –**le dijo mientras le señalaba un asiento junto a ella – **mira te presento a mi amiga Ukyo, -**él se inclinó en muestra de saludo.

**-mucho gusto, Li Shun a sus servicios -**dijo el castaño regalándole una sonrisa, provocando que la chef sé sonrojara un poco- **sí, termine antes de lo esperado.**

**-me da gusto, podemos seguir con mi entrenamiento – **Ukyo estuvo a punto de interrumpir pero una mirada de la peliazul le basto para olvidar esa idea. -**¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**-fui a tu casa, y Kasumi me dijo que fuiste con el Dr. Tofu quien muy amablemente me explico y me dijo que vendrías aquí, además siempre he querido probar los famosos okonomiyakis– **dijo mientras miraba a la castaña, quien estaba tan inmersa en la platica que no se dio cuenta que le hablaban.

-**ukyo? –**le llamo Akane provocando que voletara a verla. – **decía Shun que quiere una orden de tu especial.**

**-amm claro a la orden.-**la chef se dispuso a preparar la orden.

-**entonces me contaras que paso.- **mientras decía eso, su mirada fue cambiando a una más severa- ¿**cómo te lastimaste el brazo?**

**-¿como lo sabes?, ¿kasumi te lo dijo? –**el castaño asintió,. **–pff no quería que te enteraras.**

**-¿Por qué no?, no pensabas entrenar asi ¿verdad? –**la peliazul no respondio – **si entrenas con tu brazo frágil puedes lastimarte de mas gravedad y será mas tiempo el que no podras practicar que seria peor… ahora dime que paso. - **Dijo un poco molesto mientras que Ukio le servía su comida.

**\- paso unos días después que te fueras….- **minutos después akane termino su relato y shun su comida –

-** esa Shampoo es amazona? –**las dos mujeres asintieron – **entonces tienes mucha suerte de no estar más grave-**

**-como sabes de las amazonas,? –**pregunto la castaña.

–**cuando era niño viaje con mi papá y abuelo entrenando, estuvimos un tiempo cerca de la villa de las amazonas, nos advirtieron como eran sus costumbres, por ello nunca nos acercamos demasiado.**

**\- ¿tambien viajaste de niño? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –**_"es demasiada coincidencia que sea igual que Ranma" _pensaba akane.

-**no fue demasiado, mi padre no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, asi que cada 2 años viajábamos por unos meses hasta hace un año que dejamos de hacerlo. **

-**que interesante… hay tanto que no se de ti** – comento la peliazul.

-**tenemos tiempo para que te cuente más de mi vida – **dijo sonriendo el ojiverde. Ukyo no perdía detalle de como Li miraba a la joven Tendo. Continuaron en el restaurante un tiempo más platicando de otras cosas.

.

.

.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Shun volvío de su viaje, todos los días va a visitar a akane, aunque no pueden entrenar mucho se pasan el día platicando o ayudando a kasumi con las cosas de casa. Una día cuando regresaron de su carrera matutina, se encontraban refrescándose en el jardín de la casa, la peliazul estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento mientras que el castaño estaba sentado junto a ella, el viento soplaba dando un ambiente tranquilo.

-**akane? **

**-mmmm –**contesto sin moverse de su lugar.

-**he querido preguntarte algo hace un tiempo.**

**-dime –**contesto la joven, abriendo los ojos para verlo, lo noto serio y se reincorporo hasta estar a su altura.

-**me preguntaba, si… si te gustaría ir al parque en la tarde, emm tal vez ir por un helado. **

**-claro!,- **dijo sonriendo la peliazul – ¿**por eso estas tan serio?, si no es la primera vez que iremos por un helado. **

**-lo se , solo que… esta vez seria diferente – **la joven tendo lo miro sin entender –**me gustaría que fuera más como una cita. **

**-ohh **

**-tu sabes mi interés por ti… yo… Akane me… me gustas mucho.**

**-yo… Shun yo… no se –**

**-¿no quieres?, no quiero que te sientas presionada a decir que sí, no me enojare**

**-yo… **

**-¿es por Saotome?**

**-claro que no!, ese baka ya no es mi prometido- **se notaba el enojo que tenia la peliazul, Shun la miraba desanimado.

**-que no sea tu prometido no significa que no sientas algo por él – **la chica solo bajo la mirada sin responder – **no te preocupes Akane lo entiendo… -**se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa.- **dejaremos todo por hoy. –**y sin esperar respuesta se marchó. Akane lo veía marcharse, se volvió a tirar al césped soltando un suspiro.

.

.

**\- Nabiki, en dos días terminaras tus estudios y además entraste a una gran universidad debes sentirte orgullosa querida**

**-gracias tía, la verdad es que si lo estoy. –**en ese momento entraba Kasumi con la cena, siguieron platicando mientras degustaban los alimentos, la más pequeña se encontraba muy callada. –**que sucede hermanita, porque tan callada. ¿Dónde esta el nuevo cuñadito? No se quedo a cenar hoy? Ya se le hizo costumbre quedarse.**

**-callate nabiki. –**respondio enojada la peliazul.

-**nabiki… deja de molestar a Akane y tu hermana no te pongas asi. Dinos que te sucede – **hablo Kasumi regañando a sus hermanas-

-**yo… - **miro de reojo a la Sr Saotome, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa, Nodoka se levantó para contestar- **Shun me invito a salir.**

**-eso no tiene nada de malo akane, uds son amigos. –**dijo sonriente kasumi.

-**hay hermana, sigues siendo inocente. Akane se refiere a que el nuevo cuñadito ya hizo el primer movimiento. ¿Le dijiste que si? –**la menor negó con la cabeza. -**¿Por qué? ya es hora que vayas dejando atrás a Ranma, el termino contigo. Digo me agrada Saotome pero ya perdió su oportunidad ¿no?**

**-no, no se… que hacer –**empezo a sentir como se le llenaban de lagrimas sus ojos, bajo la mirada para que no lo notaran sus hermanas –**no estoy segura de como me siento – **

Kasumi la tomo de las manos –**no te sientas presionada, si quieres salir con él hazlo, si no déjalo así, creo que Shun sabra esperar si de verdad le interesas.- **terminando de decir eso nodoka entro tomando asiento -**¿Quién era tía? **

**-su padre, aviso que Ranma paso a la siguiente fase que será en Matsue en mes y medio.**

**-eso es muy lejos- **

**-sí, pasaran por aquí unos días, estarán por acá en unas dos semanas.**

**-oh no –** dijo con miedo la mayor de las Tendo, cubriendo su boca las demás la miraron asombradas de su respuesta.-**creí tendría mas tiempo**

**-¿Qué sucede kasumi? Tiempo de que hermana- **pregunto Akane.

**-yo… tengo algo que contarles, no se como lo tomara papá. – **se notaba nerviosa.

-**sueltalo Kasumi, lo que sea te apoyaremos- **dijo Nabiki.

-**no temas querida, todo saldrá bien, creo que hasta se pondrán felices. –**

**-lo sabe tia?**

**-tenia mis sospechas, tengo experiencia mi niña-**

**-pero de qué hablan! –**grito desesperada la mediana.

-**estoy embarazada. -.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_nota: de verdad lamento la larga demora disculpas._


End file.
